Stand By Me
by The.Baby.Nightcrawler
Summary: Sequel to 'A Mile in Our Shoes'. With everything that has happened over the past year the X Men think everything is winding down. They couldn't be more wrong. The continuation of 'A Mile in Our Shoes', contains OC's. Rated T for language/violence.
1. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 1- Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I do not pretend that I own the X-Men.

A/N: This is the sequel to 'A Mile in Our Shoes'. Read that first or you will be very, very confused. Hope you all liked this as much as the first. Enjoy!

Couples:

Scott x Rogue

Kurt x Kitty

Logan x Ororo

Kirian x Lance (**MY SHIPPING, DO NOT USE**)

Jean and Evan remain single.

* * *

Kirian released a sigh, a small puff of white escape her slightly parted lips as she brushed her fingers over the dew speckled grass of her 'parents' front lawn. Lance sat on her left on the old, red picnic blanket. They had been spending the week in Germany with Kurt's parents for their vacation.

The silence wasn't necessarily disturbed but the presence of two other people were announced with a cloud of black smoke. "Guten Tag!" Kurt said cheerily, plopping down onto the red picnic blanket with Kitty at his side. "Hi Kurt" she said softly as Lance took a hold of her hand. "Du okay Prinzessin?" Kirian looked up and smiled, "Ja I'm, vine, just thinking." "'Bout what?" Lance inquired. Kirian smiled softly, "I can't believe its been a veek, ve are going home today." Kurt nodded but grinned, "Back to school." Kirian returned her brother's grin and lifted her mismatched colored eyes to the house. "In vact I zink Rogue and Scott are here to get us." Kurt stood up and extended a hand to his baby sister, "How about a friendly race for your old big brozzer?" Kirian smirked and shook his hand.

Kurt took off on all fours, racing out of the lush, green backyard making Kitty giggle. Kirian bounded after her brother at her top speeds, she was out of the backyard in a flash of colors. Lance and Kitty followed their respective partners out front where they found them helping Rogue and Scott up. Both chuckled and stood by their respective partners. Rogue and Scott chuckled as they followed them into the Wagner's home.

xXx

Rogue, followed by Kurt (and the others) walked into the Wagner's cheery, living room. Kurt's mother Idina greeted her and Scott with a huge, warm hug. Rogue smiled and conversed with the German women before Kurt appeared in a cloud of black smoke. At his feet were five bags.

Kurt walked over to his mother and planted a kiss on her cheek. He embraced both his parents and said his goodbyes in German before he left the cottage. His parents went over to the door and gave Kirian hugs and kisses before their 'daughter' returned the goodbye in German with a big hug before she joined Kurt and the others, both Wagner siblings turning on their watches as they went.

Kirian and the others walked through the town on their way to the jet that was parked in the forest. The group of mutants got a few strange looks as they walked through the town. The looks came mostly because of their choice of clothing.

As the group approached the forest everyone could see the tenseness in both Kurt and Kirian. The siblings stood close to one another, each walking as fast as they could to get to the jet. Both seemed a little more than overjoyed when they reached the jet. "Kurt, Kirian are ya alraght?" Rogue asked as the jet lifted off into the air.

Kurt nodded and gently squeezed Kirian's hand. "I didn't tell mein parents about ze town ze live in..." Kitty looked at Kurt puzzled, "About the town?" Kurt nodded, Kirian looked at her shoes. "Ve vere burned in the forest ve passed through." Kitty and Rogue gasped. Lance looked at Kirian who hadn't said a word.

Without a word spoken he lifted Kirian up and placed her on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms wound around her small form in a way to comfort her. Rogue placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Ahm so sorry." Kurt smiled slightly "Ze past iz ze past."

xXx

The Professor rolled into the hanger just as his X Men disembarked from the Blackbird. All the girls (minus) Kirian ran ahead of the boys and gave the Professor kisses on the head before they rushed into the mansion. The boys greeted the Professor before they went off into the mansion. As for Kirian and Lance they ported into the hallway upstairs. Kirian walked off down the hallway and into her room without saying a word.

Lance could only watch as his savior walked down the hall. She was quiet and distant. He didn't really know what to do, being soft wasn't usually his thing but to get Kirian out of her funk he would do nearly anything.

Lance quickly put his things away before he headed in the direction of Kirian's room. He knocked softly on the door, it opened slightly. He stepped inside and closed it (not all the way). Kirian didn't even look up from her spot on the bed. The contents of her bag were thrown haphazardly on the floor and some articles of clean clothing coated her bed.

Kirian was so absorbed in what she was doing she didn't notice Lance come into her room until she felt someone of top of her. Kirian gasped in surprise when a pair of lips crashed against hers. She could feel that Lance was kneeled over her. She was shocked by this but none the less she kissed him back. Her eyes slipped closed as his tongue twirled around hers. When they pulled apart he smiled down at her. "Did it work?" Kirian frowned at looked up at her boyfriend, "Did vhat vork?" Lance shook his head dismissively and pulled her close to him, locking their lips together again.

Kirian couldn't resist and she kissed back. She was the first to pull apart even if she didn't necessarily want to, "Did vhat vork?" she repeated, with the slight traces of a smile on her face. "I had ta get you ta smile." At first Kirian rolled her eyes but she was truly touched. She wrapped her arms around his neck and flipped them. Lance was a little more than stunned to find his girlfriend kneeling above him.

She used one of his trademark smirks and leaned down, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. She pulled away and rested her head on his chest. Lance was only to happy to pull his arms around her. She smiled and lay there while gently tracing over a particularly angry scar under Lance's shirt, right below his ribs.

xXx

The X Men, exhausted from traveling, decided to order pizza. It was due to arrive at the mansion within minutes. Kitty was chosen to get Lance and Kirian for dinner. Kitty climbed the stairs and walked down the hallway. Coming upon Kirian's door she knocked softly. The door creaked open revealing a slightly darkened room.

Kitty took a step into the room, she thought no one was there until she saw two figures on the bed. Kirian's room was littered with unpacked things, luggage lay haphazardly on the floor and the bed was covered in clothes. The couple on the bed seemed oblivious to the clothes blanketing the bed. Kirian was asleep in Lance's arms. His arms were wrapped around her waist, a contented smile on his lips.

Kitty resisted the urge to coo over the adorable sight before her. She silently phased through the wall and made her way into her closet in search of her no-flash camera. When she succeeded she pumped her fist in the air, hoping that no was around to see that. She giggled and silently crept back into Kirian's bedroom. Again, resisting the urge to coo, she snapped a picture of the two before disappearing back into her bedroom.

Kitty had been gone for more than a few minutes. Kurt wasn't worried just curious. He 'bamfed' silently to the upstairs level of the mansion where he ran into Kitty at her bedroom door. She gasped slightly but relaxed when she saw it was Kurt. "Ze coming?" Kitty shook her head and giggled as she led her boyfriend down the stairs, "There sleeping, don't bother them. We'll save them some." Kurt chuckled and shook his head. What a wonder his life had become. "Sleep vell" he said to no one in particular as he entered the kitchen.

* * *

Hope you liked the first chapter of the sequel, I hope it met your standards. Read and review, 15 reviews would be nice.

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


	2. First Impressions

Chapter 2- First Impressions

Disclaimer: Quit reminding me! I don't own the X Men.

A/N: Ah the updates. Thanks for reading but I need reviews and something more than 'Nice'. Help me make this fic better.

Couples:

Scott x Rogue

Kurt x Kitty

Logan x Ororo

Kirian x Lance (**MY SHIPPING, DO NOT USE**)

Jean and Evan remain single.

* * *

Kirian awoke with a groan. She nudged Lance who opened his eyes. He removed an arm from around her waist so he could switch the alarm on the bedside table off. "Is eet time?" Lance nodded and smiled, pressing a kiss to Kirian's temple, "Yep, time for school."

Kirian pressed a kiss to Lance's lips before she climbed off of his chest. She phased through the wall, cutting through Kitty and Rogue's room. She waved and said hello before she phased through the wall again, entering her own bedroom. She padded silently over to the closet where she browsed through the clothes she had.

It was a fairly nice day out so she decided on a pair of sea green Capri's with the cuffs rolled up a bit, a grey tank top with a purple guitar on it with a pair of black converse. When she finished getting dressed she 'bamfed' into the bathroom that was connected to her room, she opened the earring box under the sink, she pulled out a pair of simple, silver flowers. Once that was done she 'bamfed' silently back into her bedroom to retrieve her watch and bracelet.

She clicked the watch onto her small wrist but didn't turn it on yet. A knock sounded at the door. Kitty and Rogue stood on the other side. "Guten Tag!" she greeted cheerily. They smiled and pulled Kirian out of her room where they all walked down the hall. She met up with Lance when they were coming down the stairs. He smiled and gestured for her to go with them but instead she grabbed by the hand and pulled him so she was beside they both stood beside the girls again. He smiled at her gesture, he pressed a kiss to her temple as they sat down to breakfast.

Ms. Ororo smiled and put her hand on Kirian's shoulder "Excited?" Kirian nodded and took a drink of orange juice. Ororo smiled and leaned back into Logan's arms that just came around her waist. "I can't wait either" Alex said, "New year!" Kirian giggled and finished breakfast before all the teens piled into Scott's car and Lance's Jeep.

xXx

Kirian wasn't entirely surprised when she saw the large buildings that read 'Bayville High School'._ -Kurt and I lived in the Leuchtfeuer der Hoffnung (Beacon of Hope), that was bigger than this-_ she thought silently as she smiled and exited the Jeep with Lance's arm around her little waist. The other younger X Men stuck closer to the older ones as they entered the building.

Kirian would have most of her classes with the Newer X Men which Logan dubbed the 'Recruits'. She had split up with the others as she went with the 'Recruits' to get there locker information, textbooks and schedules. One of the 'Recruits' tapped her shoulder. She smiled to see it was Cedar, the shy boy who could stop mutant powers. "Uh c-could you s-show me t-to the Economics R-Room?" Kirian smiled and gently placed a hand on his arm, "I have zat class first period." The boy smiled and seemed to relax a little, Kirian smiled and walked off down the hall to her first class.

Upon entering the class she couldn't help but smile as she took a seat in the second to last row with Cedar on her right and human girl on her opposite side. Cedar had emersed himself in a novel so Kirian was left to her own devices. She resisted the urge to let her tail hang loose but she knew for the sake of many things she had to stay hidden. Kirian felt a tap on her arm. She could feel her control of both skin related powers flow strongly as she faced the person who tapped her. She turned around but the seat was empty. Kirian sighed softly and passed it off as nothing.

xXx

Kirian sighed softly as she shifted the weight of the enourmus textbook in her arms. She muttered a curse in German just as the book was ready to fall from her hands. She looked up and smiled widely when Lance stood in front of her. She squealed with excitement and hugged him. He lifted her off her feet, she giggled then he put her down. They walked to her locker and put her things away before they headed to lunch.

Kirian smiled when she saw her brother wave to her. She and Lance took a seat at the new lunch table, which were tables this time instead of round ones like the previous year. Kirian was seated between her brother and Lance, Kitty was on her brother's other side. "How vas your virst day?" Kurt asked between bites of food. She giggled and smiled, "Intresting, I zink I like zis whole school zing." Kurt swallowed before he smiled, "Wie geht das bo? (How goes the bo?)." Kirian blushed and closed her eyes a moment before she fired a silent blast of red under the table. Kurt toppled out of his chair.

He stood back up and dusted himself off, "Vhat?" Kirian giggled and rolled her eyes as she took a bite of the sandwich she had packed for lunch. Lance had finished his lunch already so he sat by and was as Kurt put it 'A Wallflower'. Kirian turned to Lance when she finished, "Kommen wollen Ich werde diese wegwerfen-" she paused seeing the puzzled look on Lance's face. "Szorry. Come vith me, I have to throw this away." Lance nodded and smiled as he stood up with Kirian, Kurt shouted something to Kirian in German to which she stuck her tongue out at him for.

"You likin' school?" Lance asked her as they made their way back to the table. Kirian nodded, "I love eet! And its better zat I have you zough." Lance smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips to Kirian's cheek. She smiled and took a hold of his hand as they made their way with the other High School attending X Men to they're next class.

xXx

Kirian had just finished putting her things in her locker when Lance came up next to her. She smiled and slung her backpack over her shoulder before she closed her locker. She linked her fingers with his as they exited the school building.

Lance and Kirian walked to the Jeep. Kurt waved from where he sat in the back of Scott's red and white convertible. Kirian grinned and waved, she saw Jean's SUV pull out of the parking lot, she assumed that the 'Recruits' had traveled from school with her. Kurt shouted to her in German before Scott pulled out of the student parking lot, making the way to the mansion.

Lance started the Jeep and turned out of the parking lot. He took a hold of Kirian's hand as they drove to the mansion. She smiled and gently traced her thin fingers over his hand. Lance had a contented smile on his face as he parked the Jeep in the concrete parking garage.

He and Kirian entered and groaned when they saw Logan waiting for them in the kitchen. The man with the side burns chuckled before saying "Don't worry, no training but we do have something for tomorrow so don't get used to this." Everyone sighed and made their way to their bedrooms.

Kirian set her backpack on the bed while she changed. She didn't even notice when Lance entered the room. She blushed and finished pulling the shirt over her head. Though he still blushed he walked over to her and pulled her close. He kissed her pink lips and smiled. Kirian clicked off her image inducer, the marks on her face were now known and her left eye changed back to its normal yellow. Lance smiled and held Kirian close to him, "I wish you didn't have to where your watch..." Kirian nodded and shivered as Lance pressed his lips to hers again, "I wish they could see the wonderful person you are without the watch." Kirian was wowed by her boyfriend's poetic piece. She grinned and pressed a kiss to his forehead before they headed down the stairs.

Kirian stiffled a giggled as he covered Lance's eyes, Kurt and Kitty _were_ in the middle of a make out session, "Get a room you two" the thirteen year old said as she guided a still blinded Lance into the kitchen. She didn't hear the reply because she was already in the kitchen. Kirian plopped down in a chair and started laughing _-At zis rate I'll have a niece or nephew in no time!-_

Kurt entered the kitchen with a slight pink blush in his cheeks, Kitty followed soon after him with an even darker blush on her usually pale cheeks. Kirian didn't say anything but she did her best to hide her laughter. She failed and cracked up laughing, so did Lance. Kitty smiled at Kurt, both started to approach at a steady pace.

Kirian 'bamfed' out of the way. Lance pinched the bridge of his nose with his fore and middle finger, "Kirian!" In an instant Kirian was back, she 'bamfed' with Lance into his bedroom. Lance landed on the bed with Kirian on his chest, they were nose to nose. He couldn't waste an opportunity like this so he pressed a kiss to Kirian's lips. When they pulled apart both were left breathless. Lance smiled, "Love you Keer" he said softly against her lips. "Love you too" she murmured as she leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

REVIEW!

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


	3. Old Dog, New Tricks

Chapter 3- Old Dog, New Tricks

Disclaimer: Me no own.

A/N: And yes, Lance uses Dove bar soap (don't own that either).

Couples:

Scott x Rogue

Kurt x Kitty

Logan x Ororo

Kirian x Lance (**MY SHIPPING, DO NOT USE**)

Jean and Evan remain single.

* * *

Kirian awoke to the blaring of Lance's alarm clock for the second day in a row. She grumbled and rolled over so her face was buried in his chest. He smiled and pressed a kiss to her head before he reached over and clicked the alarm off. "Rise and shine" he whispered as he pressed his lips to hers. Kirian smiled and was only to happy to return the kiss.

She gave a soft smile before she used the door for once but regretted it when she came crashing to the ground. Lance peeked his head out the door to his room and growled when Evan was helping Kirian up to her feet. "S-Sorry I was just..." he trailed off. Kirian rubbed her sore back, "Ja Evan eets vine, I'll just stick to phasing and 'bamfing'." She smiled, Evan nodded and took this time to run down the hall into his bedroom.

Lance stepped out his door and wrapped his arm around Kirian's small body. She sighed and relaxed into his arms, "You alright?" he asked, whispering softly into her ear. Kirian smiled and gently smiled, "I'm vine, like I said I'll just phase and 'bamf'." She could feel Lance smiled into her hair. "I'll be back" she said before she 'bamfed' to her bedroom.

xXx

Kirian had just finished placing the headband on her head when a knock sounded at her door. She wasn't surprised to see it was Lance. She stopped and drank in his appearance. Blue jeans, a black shirt with a black jacket. She smiled and he gave a small smile in return, "Professor X wants all downstairs in five minutes." Kirian nodded and walked back into her room. She quickly put the earrings in her ears and slipped into her bright blue flats before she zipped up her short hoodie. "Okay, lets go" she said taking Lance by the hand 'bamfing' them into the kitchen.

Lance went immediately to the cabinet to retrieve a pop tart. Kirian shook her head and went into the corner where she had left her backpack. She brought the bag over to the table where she set it as she walked to the fridge. She opened the door and took the paper bag out which contained her lunch. She closed the fridge and dropped her sack lunch into her backpack before she heard footsteps enter the kitchen.

Cedar popped his head in the door to the kitchen and smiled slightly, "Professor wants everyone in the rec. room." Kirian smiled at the usually shy boy before she put her backpack on and made her way with Lance and Cedar to the rec. room. Kitty waved to her, Kirian made her way over to where her brother and his girlfriend sat. She smiled and took a seat, with Lance's hand on her hip.

The Professor rolled into the and smiled at his students. "Good Morning students, I am sure you are wondering why I called you here. I received a letter in the mail that announced that Ms. Darkholme will no longer be your principal." the Professor held the letter in his hands, "Your new prinicpal's name is Mr. Edward Kelly, he is new so I expect you all to be on you're best behavior." The students in the rec. room nodded, "Now I do believe you still have time to get some breakfast before you have to leave for school."

The newer students of the Institute poured into the kitchen while the older ones hung back. "What did he mean she left?" Rogue asked. Kitty shrugged, "Maybe she took another job." "Maybe" was the response. "So we have a new principal" Kirian added without much else to say about it."I guess" Kurt said as he walked into the kitchen with the others.

xXx

Kirian had drove with Lance in his Jeep. It was just the two of them in his Jeep. The 'Recruits' had been driven to school by Ms. Ororo in her new, black SUV. Scott and the others drove to school in his car.

Lance locked his Jeep and handed the keys to Kirian who placed when in the pockets of her jeans. He walked beside her as Kurt slung his arm around her small shoulders. Kirian giggled and walked up to the main building. She walked with Lance to her locker. She placed her backpack with her lunch inside, next she went to reach for her first hour supplies before an announcement came over the intercom.

_"All students please report to the Main Gym to welcome your new Principal, Mr. Edward Kelly!" _A cheery voice over the intercom said.

Kirian would return for her supplies after the assembly. She smiled and held on Lance's arm as they stopped by his locker before heading in the Gym doors. A tall boy with blonde hair that she identified as Blake, he was a Jock that hung around with Duncan. Kirian rolled her eyes and continued walking with Lance when he blocked there path.

Kirian glared and sighed, "Move please" she said politely. He smiled widely at her, arrogance dripping from his words, "Hey baby, why don'tcha ditch this loser and come with _me._" This very much angered Kirian. She fought to keep her powers under control, "Leave her alone, buzzcut" Lance remarked with a smirk on his lips. Blake smirked and put his hand on his hips, making sure to let Kirian know that he was a Jock, she could tell by the smell. "Come on baby" he seemed to plead with her. Kirian sighed and unclenched her fists which had been balled at her side, she stomped her foot on the ground. Blake toppled over, Kirian and Lance stepped over him and made their way to the bleachers where they spotted Kurt and the others.

"Du okay Prinzessin?" Kurt asked as Kirian took a seat, she was still fuming. "Blake zis such a..." she growled and crossed her arms over her chest. Kitty nodded sympathetically, "He's such a jerk, he deserved whatever you gave him." Lance couldn't help but smirk, he wrapped his arm around Kirian's small waist, "I think he got the message". Her anger melted away as she leaned into his hold. Lance gently brushed a lock of her blue hair out of her face, he kissed her hologram cloaked cheek, he knew where her markings were under the hologram. "I thought you handled that beautifully." Kirian couldn't help but smile.

Just then a man in a suit stepped to the center of the Gym. He tapped his finger on the microphone head. When he was certain it was working the man spoke. "Hello Bayville High School! I would like to start by saying, Happy New School year! My name is Edward Kellly, I am your new principal!"

Kirian drowned out much of the speech when she saw Blake pointing at her from a few rows below them on the bleachers. Kirian rolled her eyes, wishing she could bury him under the school. Lance nudged her and pulled away from her thoughts. "Lets go." Kirian nodded and took his hand as he helped her to her feet. She smiled and followed Lance and the others out of the Gym without another encounter. She sighed gratefully and stopped by Lance's locker before they headed to hers. Lance gave her a quick peck on the cheek as he moved down the hall. Kirian walked into the class and took her seat next to Cedar.

For the second day in a row Kirian felt a tap on her shoulder but when she turned around no one was there. She brushed it off as nothing and focused on the chapter she was to read. She cursed under her breath in German, she hated reading in English. She smirked slightly and used her psychic powers to make the words appear German. She smiled and put the book aside as she scribbled down the notes on the paper at her side, she turned her head to the side to see that Cedar was doing the same.

xXx

Kirian was more than glad when she left her second class. She walked to her locker and placed her things in the locker before she took the lunch out of her locker. She closed her locker and grimaced at the smell. Blake stood right by her locker, "Hey baby!" Kirian rolled her eyes as she walked away. Blake smirked and slapped Kirian on the backside while she walked away. Kirian turned with her eyes flaming. Before she could do anything Lance and Kurt appeared at her side. Lance pulled her close while Kurt pushed Blake against the lockers, "Touch mein baby sister again and I'll make sure you'll regret it" Kurt growled. Blake said nothing as he slunk off. "Du okay?" he asked Kirian. She nodded and dusted off her jeans, she walked with Lance to the lunchroom.

After lunch was over Kirian went about her normal classes before she met up with Lance at his locker at the end of the day. She gave Kurt a hug before she climbed into Lance's Jeep. She handed Lance the keys, he started the Jeep up. He reached over and took Kirian's hand. He pressed a kiss to the top of her hand, "Love you" he murmured. Kirian smiled and squeezed his hand as they turned down the road and into the cement parking garage at the Institute.

When they walked into the Institute they were greeted by Logan who was clad in his X Men uniform. All the students groaned but got changed before heading down to the Danger Room. Kirian was more than happy to take the day's frustration out on the lasers and robots in the Danger Room. On her way out the door the Professor stopped her, "Kirian are you alright? You seemed very angry in there." Kirian sighed, "I'm vine Pzrofessor there vas a boy at school who vas rude to Lance and I, he was just a jerk. But trust me between Lance and my big brozzer I have enough protection and the Danger Room session was just vhat ze Doctor ordered." The Professor smiled, "Just remember your control." Kirian smiled and nodded before she 'bamfed' from the room.

xXx

Kirian had cleaned up and changed. She was clad in a light blue, spaghetti strap tank top, Capri's and pink socks. She padded silently into Lance's room, she kneeled down in front of the dresser where she removed a black sleep shirt. She slipped the shirt over her head. She smiled when she heard Lance's voice, "So this is where all my sleep shirts go." Kirian giggled and stood up, closing the drawer before she walked over to Lance. She noticed that he didn't have a shirt on but that he smelled of Dove bar Soap. She smiled and embraced him, Lance's hands slipped into her back pockets. She relaxed and sighed before pulling away.

Lance took the shirt that Kirian handed him. He winced slightly as the shirt went over his scarred torso. "Do zhey still hurt?" Kirian asked softly. Lance smiled softly at her and walked over to her, he placed his arms around her small form, "Sometimes". Kirian held tight to Lance, "Ja know I don't zink you are a loser." Lance chuckled and pressed a kiss to her lips, "Thanks Keer." She smiled and took him by the hand. She went into her room and changed into a pair of shorts before they went downstairs.

xXx

After dinner most of the X Men retired for the night. Danger Room sessions took the energy out of them, especially if Logan designed them. So Lance and Kirian went up to his bedroom. Kirian lay curled up against Lance's chest. He was laying on his side, Kirian's head on the pillow next to his. Her finger were entwined in the fabric of his shirt. He smiled slightly as he eyes begin to feel heavy. He pressed a gentle to Kirian's forehead before he drifted to sleep.

xXx

Every night since students lived at the mansion Logan did a nightly patrol. First he stopped by Anna's room, she was fast asleep with Scott's arms around her. Next he checked Kurt's room, he was right when he saw Kitty and Kurt curled up. Up next was Kirian's room. When he didn't find her there he checked Lance's room and low and behold there she was, curled up against his chest. He closed the door silently and went down the stairs. He checked the other rooms (including Jean, Evan and the 'Recruits' rooms) before he returned to the front room.

Ororo appeared before clad in a flowing, silky nightgown with a robe. She smiled and gently wrapped her arms around him, "What's wrong?" Logan smiled at her (They have been dating officially since New Years) and gently pressed a kiss to her temple, "Its way too quiet." Ororo giggled, a sweet sound coming from her throat, "Come to bed, they'll be fine. They have you to protect them." Logan couldn't help but smile as he and Ororo walked to his bedroom which had become 'their' room.

"Did you really miss me that much?" he asked. He smiled when he noticed that Ororo was fast asleep with her head on his chest. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Where did the reviews go?! Come back! Please review, I am shooting for 15!

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


	4. Alexandria

Chapter 4- Alexandria

Disclaimer: No, just no.

A/N: I don't own the Pop Tart brand either! Lance just likes them a lot!

A/N #2: Anna= Rogue

Couples:

Scott x Rogue

Kurt x Kitty

Logan x Ororo

Kirian x Lance (**MY SHIPPING, DO NOT USE**)

Jean and Evan remain single for now *laughs evilly*

* * *

Kirian sighed and brushed a lock of her blue hair away from her face. Even though the hair was a hologram she could feel it always in her face. She paused and moved to the side of the hall. She dug silently through her pencil bag, thankfully today was Thursday so she only had one more day left in the week. She grinned and pulled the silver barrette that Anna had gave her. She clipped it into her hair and went on her way to the last class of the day.

Kirian walked into the class and made her way to her desk in the back of the room. She was seated between Cedar and a human girl. The girl smiled at her but turned back to scribble something in her notebook. She passed the notebook to Kirian. Kirian couldn't help but smile as she read the message.

Hi! My name is Alexandria.

Kirian smiled and took out her pen, My name is Kirian Wagner.

Alexandria smiled and checked that the teacher wasn't looking before she put her pen to the paper, Sweet name!

Kirian stiffled a giggled as she and Alexandria passed notes for the rest of the period. When class ended the two girls walked to their lockers which were only across the way from each other. Both girls were laughing hysterically, "No seriously, which would be worse?" Alexandria asked between giggles. Kirian took a deep breath then said, "Being eaten by a Griffin?" Kirian couldn't contain her laughter.

Kirian and Alexandria walked to the parking lot where she saw Lance waiting by the Jeep. Alexandria's jaw dropped, "He's yours! I want one!" Kirian giggled, "Ja he's zhe best. See you tomorrow!" Alexandria waved and smiled as she stepped into a black car that pulled up, "See you later!" with that her car pulled off.

Lance climbed into the driver's seat and started the Jeep up, after Kirian handed him the keys. "And she was?" Kirian smiled and laced her fingers with his free hand, "Her name is Alexandria, she's in mein last two hours." Lance fought back a grin, "So you are like Kitty and Rogue now?" Kirian rolled her eyes and giggled, "I just met her today but I like her."

* * *

Mystique morphed back into her normal form. She threw her head back and laughed, "So gullible children are."

The black Town Car stopped and let her out. The car sped away before she could take a step towards the large house. She changed into the girl called Kitty and phased through the door. She walked through the mansion in search of the Master. Her yellow eyes glowed as she searched. She made her way upstairs and was slammed against the wall, "Master its me!" she shouted.

She was released and she slumped to the floor, "What did you find out?" Mystique rose to her feet and walked over to him. "You were right, The Lynch Pin is attending Bayville High School, so is her treacherous boyfriend." The metal master chuckled and faced Mystique, "What else?" She wears a device to hide her appearance but her mannerisms are the same, so is that of my..." she trailed off. "So it appears we need to make mutants known." The master of metal smiled widely, "I think its time you do something useful. Find out everything you can about her. Go!" he shouted.

Mystique left without another word. She did her best block out the memories out her past out. First her son then her baby daughter. Her heart jumped to her throat, "No, not my children, my end."

* * *

Kirian and the X Men had finished up a Danger Room session. Everyone was utterly exhausted and no one could wait until Friday came. They would have a nice long weekend and wouldn't have to return to school until Monday. Jean was excited because Monday were the soccer team tryouts. "Here you made a friend." the Professor said as he took a sip of water. Kirian nodded but thought _-Got you'd zink I murdered someone around here-_ she sighed softly, "Yep, her name is Alexandria, she's in my last two classes." The Professor smiled at her and nodded.

After dinner Lance went to take a shower so that left Kirian to her own devices. She got bored after about two minutes so she used her powers and did the dishes. Ms. Ororo was grateful and thanked Kirian before she went off into Logan's room.

She closed her eyes and smiled when she felt two hands covering her eyes. She giggled and turned around to see her fuzzy, big brother. "Hey!" Kurt said with a huge grin on his face. "Guten Tag" she returned as Kitty and Kurt took a seat at the table. "Vhere's your wallflower?" Kurt asked, still grinning. Kirian rolled her eyes "_Lance_ is taking a shower." Kurt smiled at his sister, "Szorry, couldn't help it." Kirian laughed and moved her hands through her hair.

"So vas school?" Kirian smiled, "Fantastic!" He smiled, "Ich hörte von Ihr neuer Freund (I heard about your new friend)." Kirian had the traces of a smirk on her face, she nodded then smiled.

Kirian's sensitive ears picked up the sound of footsteps. They were no doubt Lance. Lance walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Kirian from behind. She leaned into his embrace and said goodnight to her brother.

xXx

Kurt and Kitty remained in the kitchen after Lance and Kirian had went to bed. Kurt had not a doubt in his mind that Kirian was asleep with Lance in his room. Kirian had always hated sleeping by herself. She would often slide into his arms or curl up beside him at night in the church. And even after coming to the Institute she had a hard time sleeping alone so Kurt would stay up with her until she fell asleep. "Can you believe eet? She growing up." Kurt sighed softly. Kitty giggled, "You sound like her dad." That made Kurt smile. "I am responsible for her, she is mein baby sister." Kitty smiled.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Kitty and 'bamfed' with her into his large bedroom. He lie down with Kitty in his arms, "Iche liebe dich, Katzchen." Kitty smiled and wrapped her arms around Kurt, "Love you too Fuzzy."

xXx

Kirian had fallen asleep as soon as she lied down but Lance had an annoying case of Insomnia. He carefully slid out of bed and quietly went over to the cluttered desk that sat in the corner. He pulled out his notebook and started writing.

Kirian sat up, using her arm for support, "Lance?" she asked into the darkness of the bedroom, her heart started being faster. Kirian hated sleeping by her self, it reminded her of the church. Lance turned around when he heard Kirian's voice. He walked over to the bed and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, "Shh I'm right here." Kirian sunk into the embrace and held to Lance for dear life.

xX Savior Xx

(**MY POEM, DON'T USE!**)

Scars mark the rough road I've traveled

Meeting you was the only thing that couldn't made the numbness stop

For the first time in a while I could feel my heart beating in my chest.

My life was slowly swirling away, your hands held my heart

I was fine to let you have it, you never let it go, My savior.

The light in my life, everything and anything that is me, is you...

~ooOoo~

He smiled down at her, placing a soft, fleeting kiss on her lips. "Shh go ta sleep, I'll stay with you." It took Kirian a few minutes to get comfortable and a few seconds for her eyes to close. She was still wrapped in Lance's arms, for which she was grateful.

* * *

Sorry the ending was so abrupt but I just thought it was a good way to end things.

Read and Review!

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


	5. The Ring

Chapter 5- The Ring

Disclaimer: I don't own, damn it!

Couples:

Scott x Rogue

Kurt x Kitty

Logan x Ororo

Kirian x Lance (**MY SHIPPING, DO NOT USE**)

Jean and Evan remain single for now *laughs evilly in the background*

* * *

Lance sighed and slung his backpack over his shoulder. Kirian had gone in the door before him. He smiled and entered the door that connected the kitchen to the garage. Kirian gave Lance a kiss on the cheek before she went with the other girls to the backyard.

Lance gave a small smile before he approached the stairs. "Uh Lance?" Lance turned around kind of shocked to hear his name. "Yeah" was his response. "I need you and the Elf in the garage in ten" Logan said. Lance weighed his options before nodding as he retrieved his car keys from his backpack before he headed into the garage.

Logan hadn't yet arrived but Kurt was there. "Did he tell you about any of zis?" Kurt asked. Lance shook his head and leaned against a pillar in the garage. Kurt chuckled "Vallflower." Lance rolled his eyes, "Kirian told me." Kurt rubbed the back of his head but laughed.

Minutes later Logan arrived, car keys in hand. Kurt paled slightly even with his blue fur, "We aren't doing anyving illegal are ve?" Logan chuckled and shook his head no. "Get it." Lance opened the door to the large, black pickup truck, he got in and settled in the front seat. Kurt 'bamfed' so he was sitting in the back seat. "So where are we going?" Lance asked.

Logan sighed and ran a nervous hand through his hair. "I want to propose to 'Ro." Lance smiled, "Good for you." Kurt grinned and squeezed Logan's shoulder, "Nice!" "There's a jewelry store at Main Street" Lance stated, Kurt nodded, "Ja, zhey have amazing zings in vhere. I got Keety her birthday present from zhere." Lance fought the urge to smile, he had also got Kirian's Christmas and birthday present there.

Logan nodded and made a sharp turn. Kurt gripped the seat but Lance sat by, it was safe to say he had driven with crazier drivers. "And I want ya ta keep this under lock and key, I just want it to turn out okay" he stated with a sigh, "Ya can tell Kitty and Kirian." Kurt closed his mouth and clicked on the hologram inducer. "Ja, zey both know how to get information." Lance chuckled and relaxed as the truck drove along.

After maybe an hour of driving the three mutants arrived outside of the Jewelry Store. The three walked in and were greeted by a woman with bright red hair. She walked around the counter and approached them. She gave Lance a huge, happy hug, "Good to see you honey. Back so soon? How's Kirian? What do you need?" Lance smiled and introduced the woman after catching the curious looks Logan and Kurt gave him, "This is Gemma, she worked at the Foster Home I was at when I was younger."

Both X Men seemed shocked but they hid it fairly well and they each shook Gemma's hand. Kurt brushed a lock of hologram, blue hair from his face as he looked around. "Any idea of vhat Ororo vould want or like?" Logan shook his head, "I got no idea Elf." Kurt sighed with some defeat as he looked around.

"This Ororo, what is she like?" Gemma asked. Logan blushed before answering, "She's beautiful and kind and she uh loves kids. She is fantastic with people and she's connected to the weather." Gemma smiled softly, "Mutant?" Logan and Kurt turned around shocked. Logan growled low in his throat, "Boys its okay really I get it. I know about Lance's powers. I'm a mutant too, Charles is a good friend." Both looked shocked she smiled and placed her hands on the counter, Logan and Kurt's jaw dropped when she disappeared. "Where did she-?" Kurt was cut off when the woman reappeared right where she was before. She smiled softly.

"I think these would be lovely for Ororo, its been quiet a long time since I used my powers." Logan smiled gratefully, somewhat relaxing as inspected the rings she set before him. He gave a relieved smile and asked to see the one in the center.

The band itself was made of White Gold with a light blue, square cut Blue Topaz in the center, the center stone was surrounded by six, tiny diamonds on the rest of the band. "I'll take it" Logan said pulling out his wallet. Gemma smiled softly, "Oh honey no need." "Are ya sure?" The woman named Gemma nodded, "Just let me know how it goes." Logan nodded, "I will." Gemma smiled and watched the boys leave her store. She flipped the CLOSED sign on the door and went back inside not before waving to Lance.

xXx

Rogue sighed softly as she felt Scott's arms around her. She smiled and hugged him. "Morning" he said, still half asleep. She smiled and took his hand in her ungloved one. The two walked into the kitchen shortly before the younger children. The two took a seat at the table. "Mornin' Kirian, Kurt" Rogue said to the siblings that were making breakfast.

"Guten Tag" Kurt said yawning as he flipped a pancake. Kirian grinned and followed his motions. She placed the pancake a top the pile to her left. Kirian stepped off the side, Evan grinned slightly as he tipped back in his chair, "So what _is_ for breakfast, Chef Wagners?" Kurt and Kirian smiled and 'bamfed' simultaneous so they were standing in front of Evan. Kirian threw a blueberry pancake like it was a Frisbee, it hit Evan square in the face.

Both Wagners 'bamfed' back over to the pancakes which were piled high on plates on the counter. Evan had already finished eating the pancake Kirian had thrown at him, which had the whole room laughing like crazy. "First of all its _Vagner_, I prefer zat pronunciation vetter." Kitty giggled, "Getting hit in the face with a pancake is a pretty good punishment." Kirian rolled her eyes and handed Kurt a pancake. He flung it just as Logan walked in the door. Before it could hit him Kirian stopped it with her hand. She sighed with relief, "Sorry Herr Logan" she mumbled as she hid behind Lance, who went about eating his breakfast as if nothing happened.

"Its fine but if that would've hit me it would've been _way_ worse, got it?" Logan stated before he walked over to the coffee pot. Kirian nodded before raising her hand and spun the pancake before it dropped and landed on Evan's face for the second time. She could help but laugh as she helped herself to the pancakes.

Ororo walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see that someone had made breakfast. "Wow" the weather witch said in surprise, "Who cooked this? Its wonderful." Both Wagners smiled, "Ve did" Kirian said softly as she chewed a bit of scrambled eggs. "Thank you both, it looks delicious." Lance put his plate in the sink, "It is, at the Brotherhood we ate cold Chinese or ordered a pizza" he shuddered after saying 'cold Chinese'. Kirian giggled at her boyfriend.

Ororo took a seat at the breakfast nook with breakfast and a cup of coffee before she retreated to her favorite room in the mansion, the indoor gardens.

xXx

Kitty stood before Kirian and Rogue who sat on the couch, "Ladies, we are hosting a dinner for Ororo's birthday and we need to kick into high gear."

Kirian couldn't help but giggle, Kitty walked over to her and phased a hand through the couch. Kirian cursed in German before she 'bamfed' onto a ceiling beam. Rogue giggled, "So Miz Drill Sargent, what first?" Kitty smiled widely, "Makeup!" Both Kirian and Rogue cringed and Kitty proceeded to nearly tie them to chairs so she could do their makeup. When that part of the torture was over Kirian walked out of Kitty and Rogue's room and walked into her own.

"Hey, Kirian since you are with Lance in his room wouldn't it mahke sense to move in with him?" Kirian blushed bright red, "Maybe but just imagine vhat mein big brozzer vould say, he vould skin me alive or vorse, Lance." Rogue couldn't help but giggle, Kitty did too. "So lets see here." Kitty dove into Kirian closet, Kirian had purposely placed the clothes that she thought were the cutest up front.

Kitty gasped a raised an outfit out of the closet. The outfit itself consisted of a purple belted, sleeveless top with black (leather) leggings and a pair of dressy, beaded sandals. Kirian padded into the bathroom and looked over the outfit and caught herself blushing as she looked in the mirror. When she stepped out of the bathroom the girls were ecstatic to see her in the outfit, "Beautiful!" Kitty exclaimed. "Yeah ya look lovely!" Rogue said excitedly.

"Danke" was Kirian's response as Kitty went about doing her hair. When Kitty had finished Kirian's hair fell in perfect curls around her face, her natural highlights complemented her darker hair. The markings she had on her cheeks were slightly flushed when she looked in the mirror. "Vow, zank you both very much." Both girls smiled and high fived.

Rogue was clad in an emerald green dress with short sleeves. The dress fell well above her knees, she wore fishnet tights and black, dressy, gladiator sandals. She completed the look with golden earrings and a matching gold bracelet. Kitty wore a purple dress and like Rogue's it came before the knee. With the dress she wore a pair of dressy, white, sparkly flats and accessorized it with silver dangly earrings and the necklace Kurt gave her for her birthday.

Rogue smiled, "Is it wrong ta say that we look absolutely hot?" Kitty smiled, "Not at all, because its totally true!" The girls broke into fits of uncharacteristic giggles. Kitty, Kirian and Anna put the finishing touches on before they went downstairs for the dinner.

xXx

Logan paced around his bedroom nervously touching the ring in its box in his jacket pocket. He heard a knock at the door and almost fainted but sighed with relief to see it was only Lance and Kurt.

"You panicking yet?" Lance asked as he fixed his shirt cuff. "I dunno" Logan responded. Kurt smiled and patted the Wolverine on the shoulder, "She's love eet, trust me." Lance nodded, "Gemma would've said somethin' if she didn't think it was the wrong one, she has a knack for figuring people out, that's what makes her so successful."

Logan nodded and touched his hand to his suit jacket pocket making sure the ring was there before he left the room with Lance and Kurt.

xXx

Kurt and Lance had split up after talking to Logan before they went to find their respective girlfriends. Both passed Rogue on the way downstairs, she smiled and shouted, "Their in there rooms!"

Lance knocked on Kirian's door. Kirian's hand shook with nervousness, she took a deep breath and exhaled before she opened the door. She could tell by the look on Lance's face that he liked her outfit, no hologram was needed tonight for which both were grateful. He smirked and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. Kirian giggled as he tossed her onto the bed. He crawled over her and kissed her lips, "You look amazin' " he told her breathlessly.

Farther down the hall Kurt and Kitty engaged in a makeout session. Kurt had loved Kitty's outfit. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as her hands wove into his hair. She smiled into the kiss and pressed against him.

xXx

When both couples came downstairs they were the last ones there. They made there way into the large dining hall. Kirian had disappeared for a short while to help with the finishing details of the dinner.

Once dinner had been set out the Professor raised his glass, "I would like to make a toast to Ororo, she has been here for us thick and thin and she has the most resilient and kind hearted spirit I have ever encountered. To Ororo!" Everyone raised there glasses and toasted while they finished the remains of their meals.

When dinner was finished Kirian put the dishes in the sink to soak before she and Lance retired to his bedroom. She lay across his chest, she could feel his breathing, steady and rhythmic. Without realizing it Kirian was tapped by Lance, "What were ya hummin'? It was beautiful." Kirian smiled and brought her arms up so she rest her head on them, "Just a little someving mein mozzer taught me." Lance smiled and pressed a kiss to Kirian's forehead. "Keer?" Kirian looked up at Lance, a smile dancing behind her mismatched colored eyes, "Ja." Lance sighed a bit nervously, "Would ya ever move in with me?"

Kirian wasn't totally shocked by the question. In fact she was more than happy to smile and press her lips to his, "I vould love too! Lance you know zat I vould." He smiled and breathed out a huge sigh of relief, "I'm glad, I was kinda worried for a second there." Kirian frowned slightly, "Vhy?" Lance shrugged and gently rolled over with Kirian still wrapped in his arms "Just nerves I guess." Kirian giggled, she had her arms draped lazily over Lance's chest. Her eyes were locked with his, "Do you zink Logan is alrvight?"

Lance couldn't help but smile, "I think he'll do fine." Kirian smiled and nodded, "I really hope she says yes." Lance nodded, "I think she will." Kirian nodded and let her eyes flutter closed, "Lance?" "Hmm?" "Kiss me..." she requested quietly. Lance was only happy to oblige as he pressed his lips to Kirian's as his hands trailed up her small body, finally coming to rest on her small hips. Lance pulled away with a smile on his lips, Kirian always made him smile, "Go ta sleep" he commanded. Kirian giggled and moved her hand so it was woven into his hair.

Both were asleep within minutes.

xXx

Logan rubbed the back of his neck in nervous anticipation. His beautiful, hopefully soon to be fiance Ororo sat on a stone bench that decorated a back portion of the mansion.

He walked over to Ororo and took a seat on the bench beside her. She smiled softly at him, he reached out and took a hold of her hand. He brought his hand to her lips where he pressed a gently kiss to the back of her hand. Ororo blushed, a soft pink tinged her cheeks.

"We've been together since the New Year right?" Ororo tilted her head to the side out of curiosity, she nodded. "I've been on my own, then I had to raise a daughter but she's growin' up and she has someone that she loves, and I have someone I love." Ororo blushed and squeezed his hand.

Logan moved from the bench, he got down on one knee and removed the box from his jacket pocket. He opened it and smiled hopefully at her, "Ororo Munroe, will you marry me?"

"Logan I..."

* * *

Haha cliffy time.

Read and Review!

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


	6. Black Letter Envelope

Chapter 6- Black Letter Envelope

Disclaimer: Kirian would be a part of the series if I owned the X Men.

A/N: Where did the reviews go? Come back!

Couples:

Scott x Rogue

Kurt x Kitty

Logan x Ororo

Kirian x Lance (**MY SHIPPING, DO NOT USE**)

Jean and Evan remain single for now *laughs evilly in the background*

* * *

"Logan I... Of course I'll marry you." Logan sighed with relief. He slipped the ring onto Ororo's slender ring finger. He stood up and pulled her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her lips. The weather goddess moaned and pulled Logan closer.

xXx

Lance awoke when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He nudged Kirian but she didn't budge. He gently removed his arms from around her, carefully making his way to the door. He rubbed his eye sleepily and answered the door.

Kurt stood with Kitty on the other side of the door grinning like a idiot. "Did it work?" Kurt nodded, "Zhey are downstairs." Lance smirked and silently walked back into the bedroom. He nudged Kirian again, she rolled over and muttered something in German. "It worked Keer." Kirian sat up in bed and looked Lance, "Really?" Lance nodded, "Come on."

Kirian nodded and rubbed her eyes before she grabbed a sleep shirt out of Lance's drawer before she walked with Lance to the door. Kurt smiled and ran over to Kirian glomping her. Kirian giggled before phasing out of Kurt's arms. Together the four mutants went downstairs, entering the kitchen to find Ororo sitting there eating breakfast.

She smiled brightly at them, "Good morning." Kurt smiled, trying to hide his huge grin, "Guten Tag." Both Kitty and Kirian were clad in there boyfriend's clothes. Kurt took a seat at the table in the large kitchen with Kitty to his right, Kirian occupied his other side, Lance was beside her. When Anna and Scott came downstairs Anna took a seat by Kitty with Scott beside her, Evan sat near Lance and Jean was yet to come downstairs.

"Aunty O, did someone zap you will the happy laser?" Evan asked. Ororo shook her head, her smile didn't falter. He looked over at his Aunt's boyfriend and gasped, "Your getting married!" Ororo couldn't contain her smile, she extended her hand and showed the ring. No one could contain there gasps. The ring was stunning and it sparkled whenever she moved her hand.

Anna ran over and hugged Ororo "Yer gonna be my mom!" Anna was so over joyed, she had never had a mother before. Evan smirked and slapped Anna with a high five, he grinned "Baby sister." Anna's face broke out with a smile.

The Professor wheeled into the room minutes later, "I take it that the mission was successful." Lance couldn't help but smile and give a nod, he excused himself from the table "I'm going to give Gemma a call and tell her."

Mr. Mccoy walked into the kitchen, he raised an eyebrow, "What'd I miss?" Kirian shrugged and smiled, "Oh nothing just zat Ms. Ororo and Herr Logan are going to get married." Mr. Mccoy grinned, "Jeez what took you so long." That made the kitchen erupt with laughter.

xXx

The sounds of laughter and talking filled the mansion, which buzzed with activity. The girls had all gathered in the library, trying to plan the wedding which wouldn't take place until November.

Kirian felt as her arms would break as she placed she heaved the stack of heavy book onto the table they were all gathered around. She muttered something in German while rubbing her sore arms.

Kitty stabbed her finger on a page in the book she was currently reading, "Check this out!" All the women gathered around her. Kirian, not wanting to fight the crowd, 'bamfed' so she was hanging from the chandieller that decorated the library, it hung right above where Kitty was pointing. "Lemon cake with sugar beads." Ororo chuckled, Kirian licked her lips. "I don't zink it should be lemon but ze sugar beads do sound gut." Anna giggled, "I'm with Kirian on that, I don't like lemon." Kitty sighed and giggled before turning the page.

"Ja I have a bad experience vith lemons." Ororo raised an eyebrow and looked at the young teenage girl that hung from the light fixture. "Bad experience with lemon?" Kirian nodded and flipped down, landing gracefully on her feet without a sound, "Ja mein mozzer used to use lemon to clean out cuts and scrapes." All the women that occupied the library winced at once, "Ouch" Jean commented. Kirian nodded, 'Ja but it vorked, mein mama was gut vith those zings, natural cures and all."

Kitty giggled, "Has anyone seen the boys?" Anna, Ororo, Jean and Kirian shook their hands. "Jean will you?" Jean shook her head, "I woke up with a headache, let Kirian give it a go." All eyes turned to the thirteen year old mutant, Kirian closed her mismatched color eyes. She quietly slipped into a self induced trance. She easily pulled herself out of her trance with a smile gracing her lips, "Herr Logan, Lance and Scott are in the garage. Evan is on ze basketball courts vith mein big brozzer." The women nodded and laughed softly, "So predictable."

"I'll get Kurt" Kitty said.

"I got Scott" Rogue said as she turned to leave.

Kirian smirked, "I got mein boyfriend and don't forget to get _your future husband to be_" she cooed with a smile before 'bamfing' off.

Ororo chuckled and walked out of the library after the girls _-How interesting things turn out-_

xXx

Anna went into the garage after silently thanking Kirian for using her powers to unlock the door. She smiled when she saw Scott. He looked up from where he was cleaning his car's windshield. She reached out a hand and turned the music that was blaring down a bit. "Is it safe to come in? No crazy wedding planning?" "Shut up" she said giggling, "We were not that bad, were we?" Scott chuckled and put his arms around her shoulders, "Nah you weren't."

Ororo chuckled as she passed the couples as she went in search of Logan. She found him surrounded by tools, he was kneeled in front of his motorcycle working on it. A few smudges of grease on him. She giggled and gently tapped his shoulder. He turned around and smiled at her. He wiped his grease covered hands on a rag. "You done in there?" Ororo laughed softly, "We are girls planning a wedding, what did you think would happen?" This time it was Logan's turn to chuckle, "The Apocalypse." Ororo rolled her eyes and went inside with Logan.

Kirian landed on the ground after a 'bamf'. She cursed in German as she rubbed her sore behind, this was the second time in a week that she landed on her butt. Lance came around the other side of the Jeep to find her on the ground. He smiled down at her and helped pull her to her feet. "Sorry" he said softly as he wrapped his arms around her teeny waist. She giggled and placed her hands on his bare chest, "Zis is really your baby isn't eet?" Lance shrugged and laughed as he leaned down, pecking Kirian's nose. "How'd it go?" he asked as he pulled away. "It vent gut, but you know us." Lance couldn't help but smile. He pressed a kiss to Kirian forehead, "I'll be done in a minute." She nodded and smiled, taking a seat on the lush grass that blanketed the courtyard, "I'll be vaiting."

xXx

Kitty had been laying beside Kurt on his bed for maybe ten minutes now. Kurt was laying on his back, Kitty was resting her head on his chest, her arm was lazily draped over his stomach. His tail was wrapped around her waist. Kirian always teased Kurt because he was possessive over Kitty but Lance was even more so.

Kitty lie there in bliss, a slight smile gracing her pale, pink lips. "Katzchen you avake?" Kitty shifted so she was looking at Kurt, "Yep." He smiled and pressed a kiss to her hair, "You okay Fuzzy?" Kurt smiled at her, "Ja I'm fine." Kitty sighed softly and rested her head back on his chest while her fingers brushed over his velvety soft fur.

x(With Lance and Kirian)x

Kirian had been sitting curled up on the couch in the rec. room with Lance. The Professor wheeled into the room a few minutes later. "Kirian are you in here?" Kirian lifted her head off of its resting place on Lance's shoulder. "In vhere" she said as she looked to Lance wondering what was wrong. "Kirian a letter has arrived in the mail for you." Kirian frowned, "Danke Professor but I have no one zat would send me a letter, mein brozzer, boyfriend and family are here." The Professor smiled, "Would you like to take a look?" Kirian nodded and silently padded over to where the Professor was. She frowned and noticed the slight black border on the envelope.

She looked to Lance, "Could you hold onto this?" He nodded, "I'm going to get mein big brozzer." Kirian 'bamfed' into the main hallway upstairs. She walked to Kurt's bedroom door and knocked. Kitty answered the door, "Kirian are you alright?" Kirian didn't say 'yes' or 'no she just said '"Can you and meni brozzer come to ze rec. room." Kitty nodded and grabbed Kurt but they found that Kirian was already downstairs.

"Kirian are you alvright?" Kurt asked. "I got a black bordered letter in ze mail, I have no one to send it to me." Kurt frowned, "Lets open eet and see vhat's inside." Kirian nodded and took a seat next to Lance on the couch, she tore the seal and opened the letter. She was relieved to find that it didn't explode on her.

She opened up the letter which was folded neatly. She examined the paper, she would tell it was a thinner, probably recycled paper. She turned the letter over in her small hands before removing the seal that was made with a metal and stuck on the letter with sap from a tree. She frowned and opened the letter. She immediatley regretted it. Tears slid down her cheeks she turned and buried her face in Lance's chest. He pulled her close without a second thought, "What was it Keer?"

The letter had fallen onto the coffee table, inside was a dried up flower, an orchid. Kurt picked the letter up and read it aloud,

_Dear Kirian, _

_My sweet daughter you are so strong and smart. I know that you will make it on your own. I am so sorry that we had to leave you on such bad terms. _

_I do hope you are okay. I can sense the joy that fills your heart. The joy beats within you, just as I knew it would. I always knew the day would come and that we would loose you but I never lost faith. _

_While we bared no traces of religion to guide you or even us for that matter, I knew you would find a way to survive. I believe so strongly in you. _

_I knew that someday we would part ways but I have confidence that you will make a place in the world for you. _

_The marks on your skin do not define you, they are a part of your story. I do realize that you will meet foes and challenges but you will overcome them._

_I also see that love will mark the road ahead, love for a man who will take care of you and love in a family that you found and will later create. _

_Your papa and I love you so much and I truly wish I could be the one to hug you and comfort you but alas I cannot, we cannot. _

_I wish you well my dear daughter, please remain strong for me, for us. _

_We love you Kirian, our sweet, beautiful daughter. _

_Elysium is the home, the pride and the hope for the future, never forget these words. _

_Ira and Elias, your parents. _

xXx

Kurt put the letter on the table. He sighed and kneeled down in front of the couch, "Your mozzer vas right, she was right about your future." Kirian looked up at her big brother, tears had stopped flowing but her eyes were rimmed with red. "She knew zis all along? Vhy wouldn't she try to run?" Kurt shrugged but opened his arms. He pulled Kirian close into his arms. He pressed a kiss to Kirian's forehead and begin humming something. Kirian's eyes fluttered closed within minutes.

Both Lance and Kitty were amazed to find that Kirian was asleep in his arms. "I learned zat lullaby from mein mozzer, it always put her to sleep." Kirian didn't move as Kurt handed her over to Lance who cradled her close. "I trust you" Kurt said with a nod as he and Kitty walked away into the kitchen.

Lance gave a soft sigh and picked the letter up before he walked upstairs to his bedroom. He pulled the covers back and placed Kirian into bed. She clung to him when he crawled into bed. He gently ran his fingers through her hair like she used to do when he couldn't sleep. She sighed in her sleep and rested peacefully with Lance beside her.

* * *

Hope this chapter met your standards.

Read and Review, 15 would be nice!

_Baby_Nigthcrawler_


	7. Battered Soul

Chapter 7- Battered Soul

Disclaimer: Runs around the house, juggling empty bottles of cream soda in pink pajama pants. Does this answer your question guys?

A/N: Beware this chapter will get a little angsty in some parts.

A/N #2: Kurt calls Kirian terms of endearment in German, such as Prinzessin.

Lance (before he went Loco) called Kirian, Keer.

Anna (Rogue) calls Kirian, Kiri.

A/N #3: Sadly there will be a few Lance-less chapters *starts bawling* but he will return.

Couples:

Scott x Rogue

Kurt x Kitty

Logan x Ororo

Kirian x Lance (**MY SHIPPING, DO NOT USE**)

Jean and Evan remain single for now *laughs evilly in the background*

* * *

Kirian awoke wrapped in a warm that only being in Lance's arms provided. Kirian breathed in a sigh of relief, the letter all but forgotten. This time it was Lance who groaned as he reached over and switched off the alarm. He slowly opened his eyes, the traces of a light smile on his lips when he saw Kirian. He smiled and leaned down, pressing his slightly chapped lips to hers. She smiled and eagerly returned his kiss.

After locking lips for a few minutes Kirian pulled away and got up out of bed. She smiled before she 'bamfed' back to her own bedroom, leaving Lance to get dressed. Kirian pulled on a simple tank top and zip up hoodie and jean before exited her room. The flats she wore made no sound on the carpeted hallway that led back to Lance's bedroom.

Kirian's watch adorned her wrist but she hadn't yet turned it on. She knocked on Lance's door, he answered within a few minutes. He had his backpack slung over his shoulder, he took a hold of Kirian's hand, she 'bamfed' them downstairs.

xXx

Kirian had just finished spinning her locker combination, she opened her locker and placed her things in, she retrieved her things for her last class. She hadn't seen Alexandria all day so she figured that she was home sick.

Kitty ran over to Kirian, her cheeks were flushed from running. "Keety are you okay?" "No time..lets go" Kitty grabbed Kirian's free hand, she tugged Kirian along until they came to the outside doors.

Lance was wiping the trickle of blood that came from the gash on his forehead. His eyes were cold just as when Kirian met him. Kitty removed the things from Kirian's arms as Kirian ran down help Lance. Lance's breathing was labored and heavy, he smirked and raised his hands in front of him. His hands started to shake, as the ground beneath him began to crack. Blake, the one he had been fighting gasped, "What the hell are you?" Lance's lips spread in a huge smirk, "A Mutant."

Lance stomped a boot clad foot on the ground. He growled and moved his hands, the ground literally begin to swallow Blake. No one dared help him. Kirian ran and grabbed Lance from behind. He looked behind him shocked who was holding him. His eyes were still cold and shaded when he looked at her. He moved a hand and literally flung Kirian out of his way.

Tears streaked Kirian's cheeks. "Lance please, zis isn't you, you have control and you are better than zis." Lance said nothing but his shoulders visibly slumped. He could feel the heart within him calling for Kirian but his anger got the best of him.

Kirian could do nothing with words anymore. She rushed forward and grabbed him front behind a second time. She cried out as she felt his fingernails digging into her arm, this wasn't her Lance. Her Lance would never lay harm to her. She let her control of her skin go, she reached a hand up and touched Lance's cheek. He screamed out a dropped to his knees.

Kurt met Kirian's eyes, he 'bamfed' with Kitty, Rogue, Evan and Scott who had been standing by him. Kirian used her phasing powers to phase them under the rocks. She easily teleported to the parking lot where the 'Recruits' plus Tabitha were waiting. Everyone gathered around and gripped her as she 'bamfed'.

xXx

Kirian had tears rolling down her face. Her control barrier had been lost so she had went to her bedroom to slip her gloves on, she only wrapped herself in one of Lance's jackets. Lance was currently in an mind session with the Professor to get his anger under control.

In the mansion above she could feel the floor shaking. Anna sat down next to Kirian and took a hold of her gloved hand, "Kiri?" Kirian looked up, her hologram cloaked cheeks were slick with tear tracks. Anna carefully reached out a wiped Kirian's cheeks with a tissue. "He'll be alraught, the Professor will help him." Kirian didn't respond she only looked down at her lap. "H-He vasn't m-my Lance, he v-vas a monster" with that Kirian begin the water works. Rogue squeezed Kirian's hand tighter, she wanted so badly to hug Kirian but she knew Kirian didn't have control of her powers anymore.

Kurt entered the room just as Anna was about to fetch him, "She needs ya" Anna said softly. Kurt nodded and calmly walked over to the couch. He took a seat on the couch and reached for his baby sister's hand. He gave it a reassuring squeeze, "Come here Prinzessin." Kirian didn't hesitate crawling into Kurt's arms, wrapping her thin arms around him, "He hit me Kurt, my cheek is bruised." Kurt held his sister at arms length and did his best not to growl. Kurt clicked off Kirian's hologram, removing the device from her small wrist. He set it on the nearby table, he gasped and ran his thumb over her the bruise that stood out against her light skin. This time he couldn't bite back a growl. With the dark purple bruise on her cheek you couldn't see a teal marking under her right eye.

xXx

Lance was looking at the Professor straight in the eye. His heart beat wavered in his chest, he suddenly felt cold all over again. The Professor's voice broke him away from his thoughts. "I want you to bring me through everything that happened before you used your powers."

Lance shut his eyes and thought, he didn't speak physically but he knew the Professor could hear him. _-I had went outside to wait in the parking lot for Kirian when Blake came up to me, he wanted to fight me. I can't remember why but I was so angry_- Lance gritted his teeth _-Kirian tried to stop me but she couldn't. I pushed her away...I hit her...-_

Not even the Professor could hold back a gasp. He knew that Kirian had meant everything to Lance. He would have never thought that he would ever hurt Kirian.

xXx

Lance had been released by the Professor. The Professor had suggested that he at least try to talk to Kirian but he refused. He thought he was going to hurt her again. He went upstairs and begin throwing his belongings into his backpack and overnight bag that he had brought with him.

Once finished he took a short, deep breath before he went down the stairs. He walked over to the door. His heart jumped into his throat to find Kurt and Kirian watching him. He lowered his head, "I'm sorry for everything. I am so sorry but as I've said I'm not worthy to have you."

Kirian jumped in front of the door, Kurt following, "Please move" he almost begged. "Lance please. I know zat you just got angry, I believe in you, please stay. W-with mein." Lance's heart clenched when she said that, "I can't be trusted with you, I'll just hurt you more."

This time it was Kurt's turn to speak up, "You'll hurt her more if you leave." Lance said nothing but gently placed a hand on the knob, "Let me go Kirian" he said, his voice shook.

Lance walked out of the front door, he started his Jeep and left the mansion, leaving Kirian alone when she needed him the most.

* * *

Please Review! 15 would be lovely.

_Baby_Nigthcrawler_


	8. Turning the Tides

Chapter 8- Turning the Tides

Disclaimer: I do not own the X Men.

Couples:

Scott x Rogue

Kurt x Kitty

Logan x Ororo

Kirian x Lance (**MY SHIPPING, DO NOT USE**)

Jean and Evan remain single for now.

* * *

In light on recent events the students of the Xavier Institute had been delayed in going back to school. After being let back into the school by the school board the children had much to face. Kirian and Kurt met the most challenges, seeing as there was more of a risk that they'd get bumped. The Professor didn't want to see any of his students hurt but they were a man short since Lance had left. In fact no one had been him around or at school.

Kirian sighed and clicked her watch on as she sat beside Kurt in the back of Scott's car. The mood in the car was heavy, as it was everywhere. Kirian felt hollow and lonely without Lance. She would sleep with his jacket around her small shoulders and she slept in his old room. She hated that he was gone but no one had seen him.

Scott's car pulled up at the school. He pulled into parking in the back so no one would egg his car. The groups of mutants walked up to school getting glares and taunts thrown at them as they went. Kirian felt guilt weighing on her heart, due to all the complications with school Ororo and Logan wouldn't get married until school let out.

Kirian sighed and went about her day, even her locker had been trashed. Through all she had her friends, only her real ones. Alexandria mysteriously disappeared, some say she moved schools but Kirian had a bad feeling about what happened to her. That didn't matter now though.

She sighed and slammed her locker as she walked through the lockers and kept going until she phased through a side door where she met up with Kurt and Kitty out back. He gave her a light smile as the three mutants walked around to the parking lot.

Just then Blake jumped out from behind a trashcan, he kicked it over and flicked out a pocket knife. Kurt growled and shoved Kirian and Kitty behind him. It was times like this that he wished that he was normal.

Kurt cautiously stepped forward, Blake stepped towards him the blade shining. Kurt frowned and ducked out of the way as Blake thrust the knife towards Kurt, in an attempt to stab him.

Kurt evaded another thrust of the knife in Blake's hands. However he wasn't so lucky with the next one, Kurt gasped , his hands went to where the blood seeped under his shirt.

Kitty screamed but Kirian stood still as Kitty rushed to Kurt's side. Kirian could feel the anger boiling inside her. She raised a hand and fired a red blast at Blake. He fell to the ground gasping, he turned and tried to run but he couldn't. Kirian glared at the human on the ground, "Get him out of vere Keety now" Kirian said, "Now!" with that Kitty got to her feet and helped Kurt to Scott's car.

Kirian loomed over the boy. She smirked, without a word she ported not knowing where she was going. She was relieved to find she was on the edge of the city, she smiled and looked at Blake. She generated a rope out of part of her bracelet. She tethered Blake to a sturdy rock that faced the sun, "Enjoy, du Arschloch."

xXx

Kurt had been stitched up by Mr. Mccoy but the Professor didn't want the students returning to school. Until things calmed down the students would be taking classes at the mansion.

Kirian took a huge breath in. Her skin control was almost fully restored but she wasn't sure how long it would stay with the level of stress she was under.

xXx

Lance sighed and covered his eyes with his hand. Gemma walked into the dark bedroom. She flicked the light switch on which caused Lance to groan. "Lance honey, you really need to get some light, I know your depressed but this is absolutely ridiculous." Said person sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "What do want me to do?" Gemma sighed, "Do anything but lay here, and talking about it does help. Remember?"

Lance sighed and nodded before lying back down. Gemma moved so she sat in a folding chair that she pulled up beside the bed. "Tell me about what first caused you to come here?" "You alright know." "Mr. Alvers" she said sternly, he sighed before answering. "There was a guy at school, he wanted to fight me. He was the one that gave Kirian trouble, I couldn't just let him bad mouth her like that so I fought him. My anger got the best of me and I used my powers."

Gemma nodded and pretended as if she was writing something in like a therapist would. Lance couldn't felt the smile that came to his face, "So what drove you to come here?" Gemma asked as she removed invisivle glassed from her face. With a smile still on Lance's lips he begin "In my rage I didn't know it was Kirian who tried to stop me, I-I hit h-her."

This shocked Gemma, she hadn't been told that part. She took Lance's hand in her own. "Lance you know Kirian and she knows you. You need to go back." Lance sighed softly, "I can't." Gemma gave him a stern look, "Lance Aaron Alvers that girl loves you, you are her Knight in shining armor." Lance openly cringed, "But..." "No buts, she needs you and you need her. She will forgive you."

Lance sighed, "Its too late at night now." Gemma used Lance's smirk "Tomorrow and no later or I'm throwing you out." Lance chuckled and hugged his mother figure, "Thanks Gemma." She giggled and patted his back gently, "Anytime hun." With that Gemma left Lance's alone with his thoughts.

* * *

I miss Lance and Kirian, they will be back soon though.

Read and review! 15 would be fantastic.

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


	9. Unsure Waters

Chapter 9- Unsure Waters

Disclaimer: Nein.

KIRIAN IS MY OC!

A/N: Lance x Kirian are back baby!

Couples:

Scott x Rogue

Kurt x Kitty

Logan x Ororo

Kirian x Lance (**MY SHIPPING, DO NOT USE**)

Jean and Evan remain single for now

* * *

Kirian opened her eyes and blinked owlishly. Memories came flooding back to her. She sighed and pulled Lance's black, skull hoodie closer around her small form. She had been very stressed and her control had been restored despite the stress she had to deal with.

Kurt, Kitty and Anna had been trying to keep her busy when they didn't have class. School at the mansion wasn't anything new for her so she settled right in. She did her best to remove Lance's absorbed memories from her mind but alas she could not without help and she wasn't about to ask for help.

Kurt shifted in his chair, he had been healing quiet nicely since being stabbed. "Kirian?" Kirian looked up, "Hmm." "You were staring off into space again." Kirian sighed and rested her head on her jacket covered arms. She didn't yet take the jacket off and to her brother it broke his heart. "Its okay to miss him." "I want him back" was response she gave before she 'bamfed' away from the kitchen table.

xXx

Lance sighed and ran a nervous hand through his hair, "Gemma I'm leaving" The woman with vibrant red hair came from the back and frowned at him before smiling lightly, "I'm coming, gosh I'm thirty-four it takes me a while." Lance chuckled as the woman pulled him into a tight hug, "Honey I know that your nervous but I have faith in you, you can do this. I know it and Kirian will come around, I bet she's waiting for you right now." Lance smiled slightly before Gemma released him from the hug, "Thanks Gem." She smiled and placed her hands on his back as she pushed him out the door.

She waved and smiled as Lance started his Jeep. "Well its now or never" Lance murmured before he drove off.

He nervously turned the corner that led to the Institute. He found Scott's car parked in the driveway, he sighed. They couldn't go to school because of what he did.

He approached the front door with guilt welling in his chest for everything he had done. He took a deep breath before ringing the bell. His overnight bag rested on the ground at his feet while his backpack was slung over his shoulder. Lance wasn't totally shocked to see Kitty answering the door with Kurt right behind her.

Kitty looked back at Kurt who nodded, she opened the door letting Lance in. He picked his bags up and walked inside. He didn't expect much change and really there was none, other than the fact that the house seemed to be eerily quiet. "She's been waiting for you" Kitty said softly. Lance turned and faced her, "Really?" Kurt nodded, "Ja, she has been sleeping your old room vith your old jacket."

Lance sighed and leaned against the wall near the entrance way, "Does she hate me?" Kurt couldn't help but let a little laugh go, Kitty smacked his arm and looked at him with serious eyes. "Nein, she cares about you, she loves you" Lance sighed softly and picked up his bag "She's upstairs" Kurt said before he and Kitty went back into the kitchen.

xXx

Lance walked up the stairs, he could hear his heartbeat and he could feel the pulse beating in his ear as he drew nearer to his bedroom. He took a deep breath when he was outside the door. He turned the knob and pushed the door open.

A set of mismatched colored eyes met his with his. He heard a gasp before Kirian jumped off the bed and ran to him, jumping into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him. Lance sighed, he could feel all of his problems melting away. He brushed his fingers over Kirian's soft hair.

He gently set her on the ground but she only looked up at him, she never let go of his hand. "Your back!" she exclaimed, hugging him again. Lance smiled warmly, "I couldn't live without you beside me Keer, I just couldn't do it." Kirian bit her lower lip, tears of joy filled her eyes. "I thought I lost you" she murmured.

Lance gently wrapped his arms around her small shoulders. He lifted her into his arms, holding her close. He sighed softly and gently set Kirian down on the bed. She pulled him so he was lying beside her, he wrapped an arm securely and protectively over her. He brushed his thumb carefully over the bruise on her face, "I'm sorry."

Kirian only pulled him closer, "I know it vasn't you, you just got mad. But could you just tell me vhy?" Lance sighed and ran his free hand through his hair, "Blake was talking trash about you and me, I couldn't bare it. It was just like when I was a kid, I could feel everything in his words. Words are like knives ya know?" Kirian nodded, "I leaned zat lesson ze hard way, by being burned at a stake" she stated dryly.

Lance pulled Kirian closer to him, weaving her fingers into her soft, multi-colored hair. She had wrapped her arms around his mid section, knowing just where to trace to find his scars. Her fingers brushed over the scar that ran angrily down his side. He shuddered and only pulled her closer, "I love you Kirian. I could and never will stop loving you." Kirian stayed closed and didn't hesitate when she said, "I love you too and eets forever."

* * *

Weeks had passed since Lance returned to the mansion. Things hadn't gotten easier at school but things were tolerable again. Luckily they hadn't seen Blake around, rumor had it was that he moved schools after being found after Kirian left him on the edge of town tethered to a rock. Professor Xavier put a strict ban of using there powers anywhere but_ inside_ the walls of the Institute, meaning no outdoor mutant ball.

However that didn't stop the students of the Institute to take advantage of the indoor softball field.

Scott kneeled behind Anna who was currently the pitcher. Kirian smirked and hefted the bat in her hand. A bright blue aura enveloped her hands and the bat. Anna threw a near perfect pitch which Kirian was only to happy to hit. Kirian dropped the bat and ran at Pietro speeds around the bases. She skidded to a stop at the home plate.

The other team groaned and muttered things under there breath. Everyone wanted Kirian on there team. She giggled as she felt Lance's arm come around her tiny waist, "Nice hit baby." She beamed up at him and walked over to where Kurt said in outfield. "Nice hit" Kurt said as he embraced his baby sister.

Just then Kitty ran over to him, a huge smile on her face. "Hey guys!" she called out. Kurt wrapped his spaded tail around her waist, Kirian giggled she could feel Lance's hand on the small of her back. "Vas up?" Kirian asked. Just then Anna and Scott came over to them, "Great game! Wanna go again?" Kirian shook her head, "I'm a little vinded." Anna giggled and sat back with the others on the lawn while the other students played another round of indoor mutant ball.

* * *

"Mystique?"

"Copy Master, I am ready to attack."

The voice on the other end of the intercom was clipped when it said, "Do not forget the objective."

"Yes master, the two siblings, I fully understand sir."

"Attack!"

* * *

Shitty ending but a cliffy none the less.

REVIEW!

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


	10. How Much More

Chapter 10- How Much More

Disclaimer: Would I love to own the X Men? Yes. Do I? No.

A/N: And so the action starts!

A/N #2: Review my pretties, review *laughs evilly* !

Couples:

Scott x Anna (Rogue)

Ororo x Logan

Kitty x Kurt

Kirian x Lance **(MY SHIPPING, DO NOT USE!)**

Jean and Evan are single for now.

* * *

Ororo turned her head at the first site of danger. Kirian and Kurt both tensed as they felt the stench of tenseness in the air as an unmistakable presence was sensed.

The presence was none other than Mystique who was accompanied by Magneto. Kurt growled low in his throat, "Kitty get to the basement, you all need to leave." Kitty grabbed on Kurt's arm, "But Kurt-" Kurt cut her off, "Now!" Kitty was shocked but she did as told. She was shocked to find that Kirian didn't come with her. "Kirian come on" Lance said.

"Nein, I must stay. I have a old foe to slay." Lance frowned, "Kirian-" "Lance please I need to do zis, trust me. Get everyone out and leave." Lance had no choice but to leave. He went up the stairs knocking on every door making sure that everyone headed to the basement. He he had just shut the door when the front door burst open.

Ororo still stood nearby, she and Logan refused to leave. Kirian shut her eyes, she let her control slip on her skin powers, it might prove useful later. She felt her blood and cracked her neck as Mystique rushed at her.

Kirian easily evaded an attack, she flipped so she was back to back with her brother. She took a hold of his hand and 'bamfed' so they were climbing on the wall. Mystique caught sight of them and leapt away from where she was fighting Storm.

Mystique leapt like a shadow on the wall and followed Kurt, Storm fired a lightning blast at her but missed. She grabbed a hold of Kurt's ankle, Kurt couldn't 'bamf' with her holding on so he let Kirian take the lead. Kirian raised a hand and blasted a red ray from the center of her palm. Mystique's grip faltered, which let Kurt and Kirian a chance to get away.

Kurt 'bamfed' them to the ground where he was tackled by Mystique, Kirian forgot about her power of skin-to-skin contact. She grabbed a hold of Mystique's arm, trying to pull her off of Kurt. Pain shocked through her at first contact with Mystique's skin, she couldn't understand why it shocked her she had already absorbed her powers. Mystique cried out and flipped away, feeling the shock as well. Kirian closed her eyes and stumbled away as her body morphed in fight against the invading power.

By this time Logan pulled himself to his feet and saw a blue hunched figure out of the corner of his eye. He rushed at her. Kirian raised a hand and cried out in pain when one of Logan's claws penetrated her abdomen. Kirian cried out and gripped Logan's arm, memory after memory flashed before her mismatch colored eyes. She cried out and shut her eyes, she could feel Logan's healing powers course through her veins but it would only be temporary. She fell to the ground which made Kurt run to her.

She tried to signal to Kurt to run but he wouldn't. He only ran to her faster, this left them wide open for Mystique to attack them. She went on the prowl, stalking towards them. All it took was a small pressure on the back of the neck before they momentarily passed out.

"Targets apprehended Master."

"Not so fast" Lance said running around the corner, slamming into Mystique.

By this time Ororo had gotten up and was shocked to find Logan running to attack Kirian. "Logan!" she called but to no avail. Lance turned his head when he heard Kirian scream. She 'bamfed' but left a puddle of blood. Kurt jumped up to his feet, grabbing Lance so they 'bamfed' outside.

Lance ran to Kirian who was standing shakily on her feet in the middle of the backyard. He wrapped an arm around her and brought his free hand out. The ground begin to crack and shake. Logan ran at Kirian and Lance but was stopped when he sunk into the ground that had cracked. Just then Kitty appeared out of the ground where Logan was, securing him in. Kurt and Kitty rushed to where Kirian was clutched to Lance's chest, she was bleeding from Logan had stabbed her, twice.

Kurt pressed a hand to her wound, Kirian winced and gave her brother a shaky smile, she reached out and took his blood soaked hand, "Wo ist... [1]" Kirian's eyes slipped closed.

Lance was in full panic mode, he reached out a shaky, blood covered hand to feel her pulse. Her pulse was weak but still there. He rushed with Kurt and Kitty flanking him inside to Mr. Mccoy, he took Kirian and with Jean's help they did there best to stop the bleeding.

xXx

The Professor was in front of Logan, who was still trapped in the ground. The Professor while worried still tried to help Logan and he didn't jump to conclusions, Logan was one of his dearest friends and allies. "But Logan I don't understand why you would attack Kirian?" "I don't either Charles, I thought she was Mystique, I could smell Mystique on her." Charles was a little shocked by hearing this. "How did you smell Mystique _on_ her?" "I'm not sure Charles, she just smelled like Mystique, I thought she was Mystique."

Charles frowned and pondered this, "Is it possible she could've touched Mystique and that's how Mystique's smell got on her?" Logan made an effort to shrug but he found he couldn't, "It wouldn't made a difference, Kirian would still have her own smell, I didn't smell two together, I smelled Mystique, _alone_."

Charles frowned deepened, "Well my friend I don't know what else to think. That will be all for now. I'll send someone out to put up on awning just in case it rains." Logan sighed deeply, "I don't deserve that kindness." Charles turned to Logan, "Any friend of mine will not get rained on" and with that Charles disappeared into the mansion.

Minutes later Hank Mccoy came outside, Logan looked up, "Is she okay?" Hank gave a tight smile, "Her vitals are stable but she lost a significant amount of blood, and she hasn't waken up yet." Logan sighed and let his chin rest on the ground below, at least here he couldn't hurt anyone."Logan I know you didn't mean it." Logan sighed gruffly as Hank finished setting up an awning. "Tell that to Kurt or Lance if she died."

Hank said nothing but gave Logan a small nod goodbye before he went back inside the mansion.

* * *

End scene. How was it? Let me know! Review!

[1] 'Where is' in German

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


	11. Savior

Chapter 11- Savior

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

Couples:

Scott x Anna (Rogue)

Ororo x Logan

Kitty x Kurt

Kirian x Lance **(MY SHIPPING, DO NOT USE!)**

Jean and Evan are single for now.

* * *

Lance sat beside Kirian while she was laying in a bed in the lab beneath the mansion. She had been accidentally stabbed by Wolverine. She had been asleep for maybe twenty-six hours. Kurt and Kitty had fallen asleep three hours ago but Lance remained awake, waiting for Kirian to wake up.

Kirian opened her eyes slowly, she groaned and turned her head, her head was pounding. "Kirian?" She opened her eyes slower than before to find Lance hovering above her bed. She smiled up at him and held her arms up weakly, he carefully wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes and sunk into the embrace.

She could hear her brother's voice. She smiled, Lance pulled away and let Kurt come up to the bed. He hugged his baby sister, "Wie fühlst du dich? (How do you feel?)" "Vine I guess. Vhere is Herr Logan?" Kurt sighed and ran a three fingered hand through his hair, "He's outside." Kirian frowned, "Still?" Kurt nodded, "I vant to talk to him." Kurt sighed, so did Lance, "Kirian you should, totally, take a rest you just got stabbed." Kurt nodded. Kirian looked up at the three elder teens that stood over her bed. "You were up in a day after being stabbed" Kirian pointed out.

"I don't know." Kirian looked at her brother with the puppy dog eyes, the fading bruise on her cheek making her look more innocent. Kurt blew out a sigh "Fine, but talk to Anna virst."

Kirian nodded and swung her legs over the bed carefully. She winced slightly and rose to her feet with Lance by her side to steady her. She slipped into her sneakers and went with Lance and Kurt down the hall, Kitty had went to find Anna. Kirian turned down a section of the hall she hadn't yet seen when she heard a sickeningly familiar voice. "Mystique?" she called, not believing her eyes. Said blue mutant moved her eyes to the direction of where the voice came from, seeing as her head was tied down with a leather strap as were her other limbs. "So the Lynch Pin survives." Kirian frowned, "Vhat is a 'Lynch Pin'?" Mystique chuckled, "Come in here girl and I'll tell you." Kirian scoffed, "Never in a million years." "Sie wollen hören, was passiert ist, um deine Mutter (Do you want to hear what happened to your mother?)" Kirian froze in place, she faced Kurt "Führen uns durch (Take us through)."

Kurt frowned and rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully. He looked to Kirian then back to his birth mother before he took Kirian's hand, 'bamfing' them into the room. Lance watched from the other side of the glass frozen when Kirian took a seat in a wooden chair near Mystique, "Talk." Mystique smirked, "Your mother as you say is no such person."

Kirian frowned and crossed her arms, releasing a warning growl even though it pained her to do so. "Do not say such rash zings against mein mozzer." Mystique's eyes softened for a moment, Anna, Scott and Kitty had returned with the Professor, Jean and Evan, they were all shocked to see the two Wagner's inside with Mystique.

"Vhat do you mean?" Kirian repeated, still growling. "You looked nothing like your mother or your father. Your markings are unmistakable, I could never forget those." Kirian's eyes flared with anger, she touched two fingers to the teal mark under her left eye. "Vhat about them?" Mystique smiled softly at Kirian before continuing, "Ich gab ihnen zu Ihnen (I gave them to you)." Kirian was shocked, as was Kurt and the others that stood behind the glass. "...But How?" Mystique chuckled, "Silly girl don't you understand." Kirian went white. " I am your mother."

Kirian's eyes darkened, she lowered her head into her hands. "You can't be..." Mystique looked down at Kirian from where she was trapped, "Your eyes say it all child." Kirian then shut her eyes, "I am not like you..." she murmured with hot tears rolling down her cheeks. Kurt was just as shocked, he sunk to his knees, "Is she really mein baby sister?" Hearing this Mystique sighed, "I never understood how you two came to be together again but yes, you are siblings not only _by want_ but _by **blood**_."

Kirian looked up at Kurt, he smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her, "My baby sister." Kirian giggled softly and hugged him back. Mystique laughed; mocking the two siblings, "How sweet." Kurt glared at Mystique, "Verrottet in der Hölle (Rot in hell)" before he turned to 'bamf' out of the room with Kirian.

Mystique chuckled at them, "And as for that Rogue, did you ever wonder about her?" Kurt turned around and glared at his birth mother, "Vhat are you saying?" "I adopted the brat when her when her powers first became known, we didn't need another Wanda Maximoff sitution. Now did we?" Kirian could see the tears coming from Anna's eyes through the glass, "She's mein big sister." Mystique laughed again, "Why of course." She gave a smug smile, " I am done talking now." With that Kurt and Kirian left the room.

Kirian walked shakily over to Anna, she put her arms around her big sister, "Velcome to ze family." Anna giggled and smiled at her baby sister, "Hey baby sis" she grabbed Kurt by the hand and pulled him into the hug, "Now I have two big brothers." Evan chuckled.

xXx

Lance scooped Kirian into his arms as they went to the upper level of the mansion and finally set her down on the grass outside. The awning did very well against the light rain that fell the night before, the light shower had started up again. Kirian stepped out onto the grass. She smiled at Lance before waving. She used a psychic shield to keep the rain off her skin. She walked under the awning to find Logan still trapped in earth before as he was when she got hurt.

Logan raised his head when he saw her, he was utterly shocked and speechless, "Nymph?" Kirian smiled and took a sit on the grass under the awning. "Its _Kallisto_ but ja eets me." Logan sighed softly, "Kid I'm sorry." Kirian smiled, "Are ya okay?" he asked. She smiled, "I'm vine." "And Kurt? How's Anna and Ororo?" Kirian giggled, "Slow done zhere, ask zem yourself." Kirian phased through the ground and freed Logan from the rocks and dirt. "Du okay?" Logan sighed and backed away some, "I don't wanna hurt ya again." Kirian rolled her eyes, "I am going to keep coming until you get soaked."

Logan sighed and walked with Kirian to the mansion under her rain shield, "I've got news for you." Logan cocked his head to the side and looked at Kirian. "I spoke vith Mystique" Logan growled, "She is mein birth mozzer as vell as Kurt's, mein parents adopted me vhen ze found me abandoned as a baby. Kurt really is mein big brozzer." Logan couldn't keep the smile off of his face, "Good fer you kid." Kirian nodded and smiled, "Zat's not all." The Wolverine frowned, "What else is there?" Kirian blew out a sigh, "Ze parents Anna knew veren't her real parents." His frown deepened, "She was adopted by Raven Darkholme, a.k.a Mystique. Anna is mine and Kurt's sister as vell."

Logan turned to Kirian, he was shocked, "Yer serious?" Kirian nodded but smiled, "Ja, so velcome to ze family." Logan chuckled, "Thanks kid." Kirian beamed at him as they entered the mansion, Lance was waiting for them. He wrapped an arm around Kirian's waist as Logan went off to find Ororo and Anna, "Thanks _Kallisto_, I owe you one." Kirian giggled and pulled Lance to the couch, she wrapped her arms around him, where she fell asleep minutes later to the sound of Lance's calming heartbeat.

* * *

Reviews! I want 15!

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


	12. One Day Too Late

Chapter 12- One Day Too Late

Disclaimer: Some pretty brilliant minds invented the X Men. I am brilliant but I don't own em.

A/N: Mild cursing, one or two words tops.

Couples:

Scott x Rogue

Kurt x Kitty

Logan x Ororo

Kirian x Lance (**MY SHIPPING, DO NOT USE**)

Jean and Evan remain single for now.

* * *

Scott raised a hand to his visor, he fired a blast but missed as the woman evaded his attack. Somewhere in front of him Kurt crawled along the walls, on the lookout for Mystique. Kirian was currently phasing in and out of walls with Lance. They were in front of Kurt but not too far. Kirian saw a flash of blue and chased after Mystique. Said blue woman lept out of the way and ran out to the front courtyard.

Lance raised a hand, the ground begin to shake with powerful tremors. The blue woman faltered but did not fall as she kept running on the shaking courtyard. Kurt 'bamfed' so he stood with Kitty who had phased up through the ground. Kitty signaled to Kirian who nodded and phased under the earth. She and Kitty grabbed Mystique's ankles, pulling her under the rock.

The blue woman thrashed and kicked violently, she managed to free herself but she was exhausted. She stumbled away and begin to run again. Scott and Alex fired at her, she stumbled and backed up on one of Tabitha's booms. She fell to her knees but quickly recovered and was back on her feet within seconds. Kirian and Lance ran and raised their hands, the ground begin its shaking again.

Mystique cursed in German and ran at Kirian. Knowing Lance he stepped in front of Kirian and crossed his arms in an X. Kirian was still hurt so he had to protect her now more than ever.

He had gotten much better at defensive tactics since he arrived at the Institute. He shoved Mystique back, the ground still shook.

Mystique morphed and then disappeared. The X Men searched for her but she was gone, _'Shit!'_

xXx

Mystique crashed through a huge thicket of trees. She hit the ground with a sickening thump. She winced and pulled herself up to her feet. She cried out and pulled her broken arm close to her. She stumbled clumsily through the dense trees as she neared closer to her goal.

She sighed with relief when she approached the pentagram that had been burned into the forest floor many years ago. She slid the dagger out of her boot and pulled down the shoulder of her black top. She winced as the shirt made its way down her arm. She pressed the knife into the scar on her breast, in the shape of the pentagram.

She winced and bit her tongue, drawing blood which brought a horrid metallic taste into her mouth, to avoid screaming in pain. Her arm throbbed and hung limply at her side while blood dripped from her body into the center of the star. She continued carving and bleeding for what seemed like days when truly only a few hours had passed.

A blue shock crackled through the air around the circle. Black, sulfuric smoke poured from the points on the stairs that were inside the large circle. A huge creature standing over seven feet tall loomed over the blue woman. She immediately lowered her eyes, she bowed to him. The creature growled and jerked her chin up to look at him. "Why have you summoned me?" he hissed lowly at her. She gulped before answering "They know."

The creature chuckled deeply, a truly terrifying sound. The evil creature shoved her on the ground, she dropped to her knees, her arm clutched to her side. The creature reached out a clawed hand, he yanked on the broken arm, making Mystique cry out. "Tell me where to find them."

xXx

The Professor had been unable to find Mystique using Cerebro so he let his X Men relax. They all sat in the rec. room in there comfortable clothes. Ororo was sitting on Logan's lap. Rogue was leaning against Scott, his arm around her waist. Kurt had his spaded tail wrapped around Kitty's waist, he was holding her hand in his. Kirian was sitting with Lance's arm around her waist while his other hand held hers.

Kirian smiled at her brother and Anna before gesturing to the stairs. Anna giggled and Kurt nodded. Together the three couples made there way up the stairs. Kirian knocked on the door to Professor Xavier's study. She opened the door when he instructed her to. "Kirian, all of you. Is everything alright?" Kirian nodded, "Ve vant to ask you somezing."

Anna with Scott's hand in hers stepped forward, "Professor, Scott and ah have been togetha for a while and we wanted to ask if we could move in togetha."Ve vant to ask ze same" Kurt said, "Same here" Lance said.

The Professor smiled, "I don't see why not." Kitty hugged Kurt, Scott wrapped his arms around Rogue, and Lance kissed Kirian's cheek. Kirian read the Professor's thoughts, she was definitely the only psychic in the mansion that could. "I vill be moving into Lance's room." Kitty looked to Kurt and giggled, "I'll be moving in with Kurt." Anna looked to Scott, "We'll be in mah old room, if ya don't mind." The Professor smiled softly, "I do not mind at all, just make sure you get everything together."

"Thank you Professor!" The girls shouted as they went over and placed kisses on his forehead before they ran off to the bedrooms so they could begin moving.

The Professor chuckled,_ -How interesting things turn out-_

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

A/N: More action next chapter.

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


	13. Fade Away

Chapter 13- Fade Away

Disclaimer: Why do you not believe me when I say I don't own?

KIRIAN IS MY OC!

Couples:

Scott x Rogue

Kurt x Kitty

Logan x Ororo

Kirian x Lance (**MY SHIPPING, DO NOT USE**)

Jean and Evan remain single pringles.

* * *

[Flashback]

As if being chased by Master wasn't bad enough, Mystique had a pair of snarling wolves chasing after her. She faced the bridge and gulped, she had no choice. She looked down at the baby in her arms. His blue skin so much like hers, only his was covered in fur. The baby cried, what powerful lungs that child had.

Mystique stumbled as the wolves gnawed at her cloak. They tore the cloak from her, leaving her in nothing but a tattered, thin dress. She shivered but kept her hands above her head. She stumbled and cried out in agony when the baby slipped from her grasp.

She screamed her lose, her scream causing her master to fall to his knees, the rope bridge swayed as she cried. "MY SON! NOOO!"

...

Almost four years had passed since she lost her baby son. She assumed the baby boy had died but she was wrong. Her baby son survived the plunge into the river, he was being raised by a less than wealthy, farming couple in a village a long way away from where she was now.

The blue skinned woman winced as she walked. She should stop and rest, she had just given birth a few short hours ago but then she was worried that Master would find her. In truth she was only nineteen years old, a young , naive child who believed someone cared.

Oh how wrong she was. She was used and abused, she had given birth to her first child at fifteen. She shifted the small weight of the new baby in her arms. She carefully brushed her finger of the teal marks on her baby girl's face. Under the teal on her cheeks words had been inscribed so the baby could fulfil her destiny when she came of age. Good or Evil, the battle would wage.

Taking one step she neared a crossing from Poland to Germany. She prayed silently that someone would have a home around here somewhere. She looked down at the baby. She was swaddled in a deep blue blanket, her cheeks were flushed and she was shaking. She gave her baby a slight smile. The baby's mismatched colored eyes watched her as she approached the small cabin, she could see the smoke coming from the chimney.

The red haired mutant's eyes welled with frozen tears as she knocked on the door. She morphed into a small woodland creature, she climbed a tree easily and watched a young woman with short dirty blonde hair and a long skirt answer the door. The woman scooped the baby up and brought her inside the house, shouting to her husband that a baby had been left on the door step.

The woman's husband hugged the baby close as he tried to warm the freezing child up. The blue skinned mutant morphed back into her person and ran off in a blur, the woman at the door was left speechless.

[End Flashback]

Kirian zipped up one of Lance's hoodies. She was clad in a pair of light blue sweat pants with her sneakers. Lance yawned and stretched, Kirian had a bunch of boxes of her stuff scattered around. Lance handed her a box, she dug through it before she set her watch on the charger. Luckily today was Saturday so they didn't have to go to school and suffer at the hands of her human peers. The Professor had tried wiping everyone's minds at the school but he was under so much stress he couldn't finish, so word got out.

"Ready?" she nodded and set the last box on top of another before she followed Lance out the door, he was clad in a jeans with the knees blown out and long sleeve black shirt. As Kirian walked down the stairs she could smell the breakfast from the hall. They entered the kitchen and got a plate. Kirian took a seat on Kurt's right side, Lance beside her with Alex Summers then Tabitha. Anna and Scott sat across from Kurt and Kirian.

Kirian had been really overjoyed that Anna was her sister, they already acted like best friends and sisters now though it was official. Kirian was even more overjoyed that Kurt was really her brother, it had always felt like it but Mystique was right. Kirian's left eye was yellow, it perfectly matched the shade of Mystique's. But then where did the pink come from? Kirian's powers were also very similar to that of Mystique's.

Mystique could change into any person, and if they were mutants she could (take) use there powers. When Kirian touched someone she would permanently give her that ability. To Kirian everything made sense now, she felt so much lighter.

"Kiri?" Kirian turned her head to see her big sister, "Huh?" "I asked how ya sleep?" Kirian smiled, "I slept gut, I just need to get ze last of ze boxes, ze are everywhere." Anna chuckled, "We haven't even started yet but we need a bigger bed." Scott chuckled, "Yeah a twin bed isn't cutting it." Kirian giggled and stood up, collecting the plates to put in the dishwasher.

Just then Ororo walked into the kitchen with Logan right behind her. In her hand was a notepad and a cup of coffee in the other hand. She took a free spot at the breakfast nook with Logan. The TV was on Saturday morning cartoons, Tabitha and Alex were the only ones watching. Ororo stood up and smiled, Kitty sat up straighter in her chair, "Did you pick the date?" Ororo smiled and nodded with a slight blush on her cheeks, "May the twenty-first." Kitty pumped her fist in the air, Kirian giggled, personally she couldn't wait for the wedding.

xXx

Kirian had finished putting things in the dresser she had 'bamfed' into the room, her clothes now all fit in the closet that Lance gave up, he folded most of his clothes anyway.

Lance had been helping her but now he was on the phone with his mother figure Gemma. "Alright bye" she heard Lance say. "Hey Keer would you be okay if we stopped by ta see Gem?" Kirian looked up at him, "Ja, zat's vine" she said as he put the last thing into a drawer. "In an hour?" Kirian groaned and collapsed on the bed, tired from unpacking everything. Lance went over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Okay, hour and a half." Kirian giggled and nodded, "I like ze sound of zat."

xXx

An hour later Kirian clicked on her watch and was exiting Lance's Jeep in front of Gemma's jewelry store. "I just love her shop" Kirian said placing her hand over her heart. Lance nodded and looped an arm around Kirian's little waist, "I wouldn't go anywhere else." Lance entered the shop, the bells chimed and announced their entrance into the shop.

A woman with now a slightly darker shade of red hair stepped out from the back, but she was still the same Gemma. She stepped forward and embraced Lance. When she released him she looked to the hologram clad girl that stood at his side. She smiled at Kirian took her small hand in hers, she clicked her watch off. Kirian's blue hair sizzled away back to her black hair with other colors bolting through it. Her left eye changed back to its normal yellow and the teal markings she had on her face shown without fear. Gemma smiled, "You are so gorgeous, you get prettier every time I see you" she said squeezing Kirian in a tight hug, a tight, warm, squeezing hug Kirian got when she hugged Idina Wagner. Kirian smiled at the woman and conversed with her as she flipped the CLOSED sign on the door.

"Lance says you've moved into his room." Kirian blushed but nodded, "My brozzer and I lived in a church for more than a few years, I don't like sleeping alone so I would go to sleep with Lance." Gemma smiled at Kirian, "Its always nice to have someone to look out for you and Lance oh yeah, bad idea to run into him when he's running on little to no sleep." Lance rolled his eyes but chuckled, Kirian did too.

After a few hours of conversing with Gemma she served them lunch in the table in the back of the shop. "I still can't believe this leetle shop has five huge rooms." Gemma smiled and winked at Kirian, "I knew a guy" Kirian giggled.

Around five o'clock Lance and Kirian climbed into his Jeep and started driving back home when Lance took a wrong turn. Kirian looked at him puzzled, "Lance, I zink you missed the turn?" He grinned at her, "Nah I'm sure I made the right one" as he turned the Jeep off. He exited the Jeep and walked around to the passenger side, he opened the door and held out his hand for Kirian to take. She reached to turn her watch on but he shook his head, "Don't worry." Kirian couldn't help but smile as Lance placed his hand over her eyes, she giggled as he led her somewhere.

She opened her eyes to the most beautiful night sky she had ever seen. The sun had dipped below the clouds, painting the sky with a creamy, midnight blue, stars speckled the blue, black canvas. The moon hung high in the sky, it set the backdrop perfectly. She blushed and turned around to see Lance, she smiled and stood on her tiptoes, he pulled her close and leaned down, claiming her lips in a soft, yet passionate kiss. "You do not know how much I truly love you" Lance whispered against Kirian's soft lips as they lay out on the grass. She smiled and brushed her fingers through his brown locks, she grinned "I think I have an idea." Lance smiled and captured her lips once more as they lay out under the stars without a care in the world.

* * *

Where'd the reviews go? I want em back.

See ya next chapter!

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


	14. 2 Angels

Chapter 14- 2 Angels

Disclaimer: See the previous chapter.

Couples:

Scott x Rogue

Kurt x Kitty

Logan x Ororo

Kirian x Lance (**MY SHIPPING, DO NOT USE**)

Jean and Evan remain single.

* * *

Pietro winced with every step as he hefted the dead weight of his baby (by a minute) sister on his back. Rain pelted them as he walked, he shook and his wet clothes clung to his body. "Come on..." he muttered as he took another step. He rushed as fast as he could will Wanda on his back to the smoke that rose above the trees.

He stumbled into the yard and begin to shout for help. An older man exited the house with a shot gun in hand, he lowered it and was pushed out of the way by his wife, she ran to them and helped get them inside.

Pietro watched as the woman worked on Wanda. According to the woman the slash on his sister's throat narrowly missed any major arteries. She wouldn't need stitches because the wound wasn't wide but she would need to have twenty-four hour care until she healed.

Pietro had a butterfly bandage adorning his head where he had a small yet deep gash. The woman had also fed him and settled him into bed. It didn't take long for his eyes to grow heavy, he slept deeply with no dreams.

He shot out of bed to hear shouting in the next room. He zoomed out of the room he had been staying in. He found Wanda sitting up in bed, her neck was bandaged but Pietro knew she had no wounds. The woman was shouting at his twin sister, telling to her stay in bed. Wanda's eyes met Pietro's, her eyes filled with tears, Pietro sped over to her not caring about anyone else in the room but his baby (by a minute) sister.

The man gaped at Pietro with large eyes as did the woman. Pietro took Wanda by the hand and led her from the room she had been staying in. He handed her boots which had been drying by the fire place. He turned to the man and woman who still stared at them, mouths agape. "Thank you" he muttered before zooming off with Wanda.

"Pietro?" Wanda asked. He turned his head so he was looking at her, "Yeah?" "Where are we going?" "To Charles Xavier."

xXx

Kitty awoke to find Kurt gone. Her heart started beating faster as she searched frantically around for Kurt. She checked the bathroom that connected to his room, the balcony and the ceiling beams where he liked to hang, he wasn't there. Kitty's heart was pounding in her ears when she pounded on the door to Lance and Kirian's room.

Kirian opened the door and winced when Kitty's fist phased through her. "Keety, vhat's wrong?" Kitty's eyes welled with tears, "I can't find Kurt." Kirian's face went white, making her markings look a shade or two lighter. Lance came to the door and stood behind Kirian, "What's the matter?" "Kurt is missing" Kirian said, some color coming back into her face.

"Ze Profess can help" Kirian said as they rushed down the hall to the Professor's study. When they got there she knocked on the door, they entered the study when the Professor instructed them to. "Kirian, Lance, Kitty what's wrong?" Kitty looked up with fresh tears in her eyes, "Kurt's gone missing." The Professor's expression turned serious, he placed a his hands to his temples. His eyes snapped open _~Logan, Ororo I need you. Kurt has gone missing, he is in the forest at the coordinates I programmed in the Black Bird~_

"Go get suited up, I think we are walking into a fight." Kirian frowned, "Vhere is he?" "A temple on the edge of the...Mayan Temple in South America..." Kirian's eyes widened with sudden realization, she took off at Pietro like speeds into Kurt's large bedroom. She summoned Wanda's powers and yanked a floor board loose. By this time Kitty and Lance entered her bedroom, "Kirian's what's wrong?" Kitty asked worriedly. Kirian turned a brown package over in her small hands, she tore the brown paper away and revealed a silver medallion, "Kurt told me he vas vound vith zis medallion around his neck."

The medallion itself was made of a metal that was darker in color that any silver, it was in the shape of a tear drop with vines wrapped around it, however there was an empty space in the middle where a gem of some sort was supposed to go. Kitty brushed a finger over the center of the medallion, "Okay, lets go."

xXx

Kurt thrashed against the accursed ropes that bound him to a stone table. His head pounded, he could hear his heart beat thrum in his ears. He gasped when he caught sight of the creature that had brought him here. Kurt felt his heart momentarily stop before he regained his composure, "Vhy did you bring me here?" he asked in a hoarse voice to the creature.

The creature broke out in a fit of sick, dark laughter. "Foolish boy, I don't want you. I want the girl." Kurt's heart shattered, he was talking about Kirian. "Vhat? Vhy?" The creature smiled at Kurt, his pointed fangs glistened with saliva, "She is the Lynch Pin, she controls the battle of Good and Evil."

Kurt thrashed harder against his bonds, the creature chuckled at his plight, "Who are you?" Kurt asked with venom dripping from his words. The creature chuckled, "Here I am your, what's the word? Father ah yes." Kurt eyes filled with disbelief and disgust, "No" Kurt spat. "You can't deny it, it is in your appearance."

Tears welled up in Kurt's yellow eyes, he instantly recognized the red glowing behind the demon's eyes black eyes, the color mirrored Kirian's pink on her right eye. The creature jerked Kurt's chin up, "Don't forget to say wave hello from the other side." He released Kurt's chin and walked out of the room laughing evilly.

xXx

Kirian ran out of the Black Bird with the rest of the X Men. Kirian closed her eyes, a headache pounded behind her eyes. She ran forward and jumped onto the back of a quad that was being driven by Lance. They dodged and weaved through the thicket of trees and crossed a series of shallow streams as they neared closer to the pyramid.

Kirian stared down the building, she gasped slightly when she saw two figures standing at the top of the large structure. Kirian gasped and rolled to ground, Lance had grabbed her just as she 'bamfed'. She stood up and winced, she could hear the others making there way up the temple. Kirian with Lance behind her, ran into room after room, finding nothing.

Kirian cried out when she was attacked by something. Kurt loomed over her, he snarled and lashed his fangs, with were longer now, at her. She gasped and fired a blast from her eyes, she blinked, Kirian didn't know how she did that. Kurt growled and screamed out as he flew backwards. Kirian felt a drosiness begin to take her over. The temple began to shake, she shouted to Lance, he turned but it was to late. Kirian screamed out when Lance hit the ground, his eyes were closed, she couldn't find a pulse.

Kirian was crying when she pressed her lips against his, "Forgive me." Kirian turned when she heard a cruel laughter behind her, her eyes welled with tears. "Vho are you?" The creature chuckled, "I am your father my dear Lynch Pin." Kirian glared at the creature and even though he loomed several feet taller than her she didn't feel intimidated.

She summoned Wanda's powers, her body glowed with a bright blue aura. She fired blast after blast at him it had no affect on him. The creature released a demonic laugh, "You never do learn, do you _Kirian_?" Kirian's eyes lit up with a fury, the ground under them begin to shake, the lightning that shot from her hands destroyed the ceilings, leaving the temple top bare. The devil chuckled at her, he approached her and placed a hand on her back.

The other X Men watched with shock and much horror as Kirian's back arched out, her screams of agony pierced the air around her. Lance tried to get to his feet but he swayed shakily. He raised a hand, the ground began shaking worse than before.

A blinding, white light shot from where Kirian was crouched, out of her back it seemed came a smooth, rounded gem that was no bigger than a grape. A horrid chuckled rang through the air as Kirian dropped to the ground.

"We need to move!" Logan shouted, "Ororo, Jean keep him busy, Scott, Alex, Tabitha I need you to get Lance and get Kurt out there. Kitty and Anna I need you with me." The girls followed Logan without a word up the remains of the temple.

The devil stood at the top of the temple chuckling at them, "Kill them_ Sterben _(Death)." Kurt ran at his sister and his girlfriend on all fours. His eyes glowed with mad blood lust, his tail lashed fiercely and he was all the more powerful. He swung an arm and knocked Anna into a fallen rock, she crumpled against it, unconscious.

It was then that Kitty begin to panic, she shielded her face with her hands as Kurt approached her. she was trapped when backed into a stone wall. His fangs were longer and they were bared, ready to sink right into her. Kitty felt tears running in thick tracks down her face. "Kurt please, this isn't you. I know you are in there somewhere. You are _my_ Fuzzy Elf and I am_ your_ Katzchen. Please..."

* * *

Hope this chapter met all of your standards. Reviews are always welcome!

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


	15. Burned Memories

Chapter 15- Burned Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own em.

A/N: For the sake of my sanity I will not try to spell Azazeal every time so he is the Devil, Demon or Demon King, etc.

Couples:

Scott x Rogue

Kurt x Kitty

Logan x Ororo

Kirian x Lance (**MY SHIPPING, DO NOT USE**)

Jean and Evan remain single for now.

* * *

Kurt paused, his eyes while still glowing yellow no longer held there sick lust for spilled blood. He shook his head and raised a hand to his head, a headache pounded inside his skull. "Keety?...Katzchen?" Kitty's eyes filled with tears as she hugged her boyfriend, "Fuzzy Elf your back..." Kitty whispered. Kurt hugged her briefly before he rose to his feet not before leaning in to kiss her forehead.

He glared at the devil who stood above the stone table that he had been strapped to only minutes before. "Du Bastard! Get avay from her!" Kurt growled as he rushed at the devil with blinding rage.

The demon that loomed over his little sister was shoved back into a pillar which collapsed and crumbled under his weight. The devil picked himself up and laughed in Kurt's face. Kurt snarled and ran at the devil on all fours, he tackled the demon to the ground, pinning him there.

Kurt was thrown into the table, smashing into Kirian. He 'bamfed' while holding onto Kirian. She smirked at the devil and held out her hands, the ground quaked under her. She wiped a tear from her eye and, a yellow light swirled around her. "Du are not mein father, mein fazzer vas killed by Magneto!" she screamed as she attacked him. "You _will_ follow my lead _daughter_, you will aid me in the destruction of this pathetic world."

Kirian looked at him with her eyes glowing with an unearthly red. She ran at him, extending a hand. Her attack was precise and posed when she struck, the King of Demons flew through the air. It was then that Kurt ran on all fours, he tackled the devil as the other X Men gathered around.

The remaining X Men had a group wince when Kurt smashed into another pillar, sending it crashing to the ground. Logan helped Anna up to her feet, "You've gotta fight em! Keep going!" Anna shouted to her siblings. They could see the small smile of reassurance shining on Kirian's face.

The devil held his hands out, a black energy encased his hands. "You are _doomed_, just as you always were, you _bitch._" Kirian held out her hands an almost identical black energy swarmed around her hands. "Du are not ze only ones vith powers like zis" she said firing a huge blast of energy at the devil.

The wind rushed past Kirian, her knees went weak and her mouth dropped open, everything stopped for a moment. Her eyes filled with tears, "You vere dead! How?" The demon that stood before her took this opportunity to attack her, not before Kurt jumped in the way of the attack. He flew back and hit a pile of stones that had fallen in the fight.

The teen with the white hair, despite his age smiled widely at Kirian, "We're survivors, what can I say?" Kirian's tears stopped by then, "Time for stories later." She flew at the demonic creature before her with hands out, a blue aura encased her hands, a blue aura that could only be known as Wanda's. Wanda smirked a little inside, "Get em!"

With the Wagner's on the attack the other X Men plus Wanda and Pietro watched the battle rage. The devil deflected a blast that Kirian had fired, "Those markings you have, they are prophecy, Good and Evil." Kirian smirked a little, "Good vill win." The devil said nothing, he only laughed as he raised a red hand, a clouds begin to pour over the temple, surrounding the X Men, Wanda and Pietro. Kirian's eyes filled with blinding rage, "Leave zem out of zis!" she shouted.

The devil chuckled, "Nothing is off limits." Kirian smirked and stomped a foot on the ground, the temple cracked and begin to cave in under her birth father. She walked over to him, she pressed a hand to his forehead. She winced in pain, she felt as she had been pumped full of lightning all at once.

Kurt and the others looked at her in shock, she surprised them all when she smiled. She lifted the devil from underneath the rocks, his clawed hands were stopped by a blue aura that trapped his hands as if they had been bound. "Du know, you are not ze only one vith dark powers. I vas a little girl and I killed a bird. My parents knew vhat I vas but ze loved me, a leetle more zen I can say for you."

The demon that she held in a tight grip grinned down at her, blood coating his lips. He flipped out of her hold and clutched his neck. He chuckled with mirth, "You _will_ obey me!" The King of Demons rushed at her, she gasped when she was knocked to the ground, he picked her up, Kurt was running at the devil. The red demon formed a knife with one of his claws, "Come any closer and I will slit her throat."

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks. Kirian struggled in the devil's hold, his hands were burning against her flesh. She wrenched out of the grip but the devil took a hold of her hair. He yanked it sending Kirian falling to her knees, which were cut open in the struggled. He held the laugh to her throat, Kurt jumped at the devil.

In one swift move Kirian evaded the knife against her neck but the knife did cut something. A good ten inches of her hair fell to the ground, the colors in her hair wilted and died into the black. She winced and rose to her feet, Kirian extended her free hand to Kurt. When the two disappeared the mutants that had been choked by the fog were released, they fell to the ground coughing and groaning softly.

"Where'd they-" Pietro was cut off when the two Wagner's returned, crashing to the ground.

Kitty and Lance ran over to them, followed by the X Men plus Wanda and Pietro. Lance scooped Kirian up and pulled her close to him, the two siblings had there fingers entwined.

Anna kneeled down inbetween Kitty and Lance. She reached a hand and brushed it against Kirian's cheek, right where her marking was. They were all shocked when her mark glowed, one of three symbols that glowed on her marking melted off into the open air. Anna broke the silence, "Are they...?"

"Alive" Lance said evenly as he lifted Kirian up into his arms, he swayed some. He handed Kirian to Scott who carried her down the stairs while Logan carried Kurt, "I'm proud that yer my daughter's brother, and yer sister is quite talented at slaying demons as well" Logan said as they boarded the Black Bird.

Once everyone got strapped in Evan remembered something that definitely put a damper on everyone's mood, "Guys what happened to the-that creature?" Anna lowered her hand as Scott pulled an arm around her shoulders. Kirian smiled, "Kurt 'bamfed' him to a dimension...he is gone..."

"So that means Kurt and Kirian won't have ta leave raught?" Anna asked as she looked to the Professor who was strapped in, in the back. The Professor shook his head, "I could never dream of it." The whole room had a collective sigh, Evan clapped Pietro on the shoulder, "Never thought I'd say this, but I missed you."

The white haired teen chuckled, "I'm just chocked full of surprises." Anna rolled her eyes and lounged back in her chair.

xXx

Lance sat at Kirian's bedside, his fingers intertwined with hers. Her chest rose and fell softly, her breathing was even. Everyone was happy to find that besides a drain on energy and a few cuts and gashes the Wagner's were fine.

Lance had been quiet while sitting by Kirian's bedside he hadn't done much, he was just waiting for her to wake up. Kurt had woken up maybe twenty minutes ago so he and Kitty were in the room as well.

Kirian turned her head and slowly opened her eyes. Lance shot up to his feet, he went over to the bed, he squeezed her hand. She smiled when Lance put his arms around her. She smiled and gently released him from the hug. She smiled when Kurt walked over to her and pulled her into a tight, brotherly hug.

"How are du feeling?" Kirian smiled and pulled herself up into a sitting position, "I veel fine, but I veel like I could eat a King Sized bed and still be hungry."

Kurt chuckled at his baby sister, "Think you can walk?" Kirian nodded and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She stood and flexed her fingers, "Vow, I veel great." Lance walked over to the door, pulling on her sneakers before the four mutant teens headed to the upper level of the mansion.

xXx

Upon entering the kitchen both Kirian and Kurt were glomped by Evan and Anna. Anna hugged her siblings and giggled, "God its good to see you!" Kirian giggled as did Kurt, they both hugged her back, "Good to see you too" Kurt said. Anna helped her siblings to there feet.

Kirian sat at the table with Lance at her side holding her hand, her was on her opposite side with Kitty next to him. Anna sat with Scott across the way. Pietro and Wanda sat near them. Wanda extended a hand to Kirian which Kirian took happily, "Sweet it didn't me" Wanda said with a little grin on her face, no traces of the wound that had been on her neck were there. Pietro smiled at her too, "Okay question time" Kitty said softly.

Pietro, with the traces of a soft smile on his face, looked to Wanda who nodded. "When I said we were survivors, I wasn't kidding. After Magneto stabbed himself a metal pod appeared for him, we were blasted into the basement and the building was going down. I had Wanda on my back, I managed to get out and I roughed it to a house in the woods. An older couple lived there, they helped us out and we left, we went back to our home town to look for Magneto. That's why we were gone for so long. Mystique couldn't find us so faked our deaths. If you check the cemetery you'll see that our stones aren't there, Mystique wasn't at the boarding house either. Its being destroyed later this month."

Lance had a frown on his face, Pietro directed his attention to Lance, "When did you last see Mystique?" Lance placed his hand on the table, the one in which he was holding Kirian's with, "She attacked the mansion a few days before Kurt went missing." Pietro nodded, this time it was Wanda's turn to butt in, "We wanted to come to the Institute but we didn't find you here, we tracked my powers, which Kirian had, to South America, that's how we got there."

Kirian nodded, trying to absorb all the information that had just been told to her. All heads turned to the Professor who wheeled into the room. "Students I need to see Kirian and Jean for a few moments." Jean and Kirian shared a look before nodding.

Kirian gave Lance's hand a reassuring squeeze before she went off with Jean. Jean was clad in a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt while Kirian was in a pair of sweatpants and one of Lance's sleep shirts. The Professor led his two students up to his study, "Jean, Kirian I'm sure your wondering why I brought you here." Jean nodded, "Is something wrong Professor?" The Professor shook his head, "As you know, Pietro and Wanda are presumed dead and even though the headstones at the cemetery are gone I need to restore memories that they attend school at Bayville High School once more."

Kirian nodded her head as did Jean. Both girls focused hard on the task at hand and within minutes they went the mind work beginning to take affect. Kirian opened her eyes and found the Professor smiling, "Thank you girls both very much" The Professor said before the girls walked out of the room, Kirian headed down the stairs while Jean ran by her room to get something.

Kirian walked into the kitchen to find the others waiting for her, "What's up?" Pietro before anyone else could. "Ze Professor needed Jean and I to restore memory of you attending Bayville High School." Pietro sighed and Wanda rolled her eyes. Kirian sighed and took a seat on Lance's lap, he wrapped his arms around her little waist, "I take eet you all heard zat the humans know who ve are?" Wanda nodded, "It was on the news."

Lance sighed. Kirian took his hand and ran her slender fingers over the back of his hand. He seemed to relax a little. "So what now?" Pietro asked, breaking the silence that choked the kitchen minutes earlier.

Kirian shrugged, "I guess ve just got to get used to it" she shrugged again. Kurt sighed, "Adapt and survive." Pietro smirked a little, "Yeah, save the survivin' for Monday I'm shoot some hoops." Evan smirked a little, "Bring it!"

Kirian sighed with contentment as she curled up, resting her head on Lance's firm chest, "Ich liebe dich" she whispered. He brought his lips close to her ear and whispered an, "I love you too" back before relaxing with the love of his life wrapped in the safety of his arms.

* * *

Hope this chapter met everyone's standards.

REVIEW!

_Baby_Nightcrawler_

'


	16. Time to Shine

Chapter 16- Time to Shine

Disclaimer: I own my OC's and the story, nothing more.

KIRIAN IS MY OC!

Couples:

Scott x Rogue

Kurt x Kitty

Logan x Ororo

Kirian x Lance (**MY SHIPPING, DO NOT USE**)

Jean and Evan remain single pringles.

* * *

Kirian walked up the front courtyard of Bayville High School with Lance's arm around her waist. Kurt was on her right side with Kitty and Evan beside him, her sister Anna occupied the other side with Scott and the Recruits following with Jean, Pietro and Wanda ending the pack.

Kirian made an 'oof' sound when she was forced out of Lance's hold. She got up to see Alexandria looming over her. She growled low in her throat. Kirian rose to her feet, taking Lance's hand. "What is your problem?" Lance asked.

Everyone around them stopped, "You freaks ruined everything" Alexandria said, her arm hung limply at her side. Kirian looked at Kurt, who's eyes registered the same shock as her own eyes did, "Sie sind Mystik... (You are Mystique...)"

Alexandria grinned widely, "You'll pay" she said as she lashed out on the X Men. The crowd that had stopped to watch grew and begin chanted 'Fight!, Fight!' However the fight wouldn't go on long thanks to Kirian's powers. The ground quaked underneath her shoes, she got close to 'Alexandria' and whispered, "Leave now..."

The girl once known as Alexandria tensed before she stumbled away with the ground still quaking underneath her feet. Kirian let her shoulders slump, as if by clockwork Principal Kelly appeared on the courtyard. He ushered all the students in but he made Lance and Kirian stay behind. "Come with me" he growled.

Kirian silently prayed to God before she walked with Lance's arm around her waist into the Principal's office. "You are mutants, correct?" Kirian looked to Lance and nodded, "Vhy?" The Principal chuckled, "Because I need to know who to expell." Kirian growled low in her throat, once more. She could feel Lance tense beside her, she placed a hand on his arm to calm him. "To think a young child could tame a savage beast." This time it was Lance who growled, "Restrain your pet, _Kirian_."

It was then that Kirian begin to get scared and more than a little angry. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them, "Lance is not a pet, he is mein boyfriend and ze love of my life." The Principal chuckled hearing this, "Your love? Ha, I have never heard such lies." He slammed his fists on the desk in front of him, "I want all of you freaks out of _my_ school."

Kirian stood up, being wary of the camera's hidden about the room. She had her left hand behind her back, twirling her fingers around in an intricate dance, the electromagnetic fields that surrounded the room destroyed all the camera's feed. She smiled at the Principal while she walked over to the desk.

She leaned over the desk and placed her hands on his temples. He struggled to get free but found he couldn't. Kirian could see the memories swirling around in his mind, she wiped his mind clean of any mutant existence and she made him forget why he called them here. While keeping him in a trance she begin to wipe clean all the human minds that didn't need to know about mutants.

After that task Kirian was exhausted. Lance pulled his arm around her to steady her, he pressed a kiss to her head, "Nice job gorgeous." Kirian smiled and snapped her fingers. The Principal shook his head and looked to the two students in his office.

He smiled politely at them, "I'm sorry students, I have a bit of a headache. What did I call you in for?" Kirian smiled, "You vanted us to help you vith ze theme for ze school dance in a few days." The Principal nodded, "Yes thank you...?" "Kirian" she said.

"We agreed that it was going to be a Sadie Hawkins dance with the theme as dance party, dress is formal." The Principal chuckled, "I love the idea, the flyers will be up before school is finished, thank you for your help." Kirian smiled politely as she swayed when she took a step. "Are you alright?" Principal Kelly asked.

Kirian gave a soft smile, "Ja, but suddenly I feel a bit dizzy." Principal Kelly led her to a soft couch probably used for meetings with parents in the corner, "You may lie down for a bit, that always helps me." She smiled and looked at him hopefully, "Can Lance stay vith me?" The Principal couldn't resist, he nodded, "I'll send word to your teachers letting them know where you are." Kirian smiled her thanks and nodded her head, she closed her eyes.

The Principal smiled, "Young love" he chuckled with a smile on his features. Kirian tapped Lance's shoulder, "Tell him to give this to Kurt, eets in German so he can't read it." Lance pressed a kiss to her forehead before he walked over to Principal Kelly, "Could you give this to Kurt Wagner, he's Kirian's big brother. Its a list for ideas on a birthday party for a friend." Principal Kelly smiled, "Of course" he left the room.

Lance walked back over to where Kirian was laying, she was fast asleep, he kissed her forehead before cracking open his History textbook with his notebook hidden inside it.

xXx

Kirian woke up about an hour later to find Lance beside her scribbling something in a notebook. She smiled and put a hand on his knee. He smiled and shut his notebook and textbook. "Morning beautiful." Kirian giggled, "Hi" she said stretched her arms above her head, "How long vas I asleep?" "Maybe an hour or so." Kirian nodded, "Lunch time." Lance chuckled and led the way to the lunchroom, Kirian though still a little tired managed to get to the lunchroom without incident.

Kurt looked at his little sister when she sat down, he hugged her from across the table, she giggled and took her seat. "How did you do zat?" Kurt asked with the grin of all grins plastered on his face. Kirian shrugged and took a bit of the caramel apple she brought for lunch, she also took Kitty's sweet tarts and Evan's bag of Hershey kisses to eat with her peanut butter and honey sandwich[1].

After a lunch of sweets Kirian was back to her normal happy self and just as Principal Kelly promised the posters for the Sadie Hawkins dance were up. Kirian smirked internally as she spun her locker combination, she placed her things in her locker and retrieved her things for her final hour of the day. She met up with Kitty in the hall on the way to Lance's locker. "Hey Kirian. I just love the posters" Kitty said giggling. Kirian stifled a giggle, "Ja I know, aren't ze beautiful?" Kitty chuckled, "Did you ask Lance yet?" Kirian grinned widely, "Ja, I vould've thought you could feel ze shock waves." Kitty giggled, "We went outside for chemistry."

Kirian looked at Kitty, "Hate you, Trigonometry was so boring." Kitty giggled, "Quit being so smart then." Kirian laughed, "Ja you ask mein brozzer?" Kitty nodded, "I asked Kurt in Calculus, fourth hour." Anna walked up beside her little sister smiling, "Hey guys." "Hey" was the reply. Kirian turned to her adopted sister and smiled "Did you ask Scott yet?" Anna blushed and shook her head no, "No not yet, ah only have two class with him, my first and last, Ah'll ask him last period." Anna faced Kirian, "Was it you are Lance during History?" Kirian giggled, "I asked Lance and he said yes, then the rest is _history_." Anna chuckled.

Lance walked up just then, he rolled his eyes, "Does everyone know?" Kirian giggled and linked her fingers with his, "Just a little but I zought it vas sweet." Lance smiled down at his girlfriend and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. "Do you know if Alex Summers likes Tabitha?" The girls looked at him with confused expressions on their faces, "Ah have no idea, ah don't think Scott mentioned it. Why?" "Tabitha came up to me when I was leaving History, fourth hour, she asked if I knew if he liked her." Kitty chuckled, "Kirian I think you have another sister." Kirian giggled and Lance shrugged, "She kinda saved me from bleeding out its the least I can do, besides someone's gotta look out for her." Kirian sighed dreamily, "See?" Kitty rolled her eyes and giggled as she and Anna walked off to there last class. Lance planted a kiss on her lips before she entered her last class of the day.

xXx

After dinner Anna came running over to where Lance and Kirian were curled up on the love seat in the rec. room, she looked out of breath. Kirian rolled over to face her sister, "Du okay Anna?" She nodded, catching her breath, "Scott and I overheard Tabitha asking Alex to the dance." Kirian sat up excited, "Vhat did he say?" "He said yes." Lance smirked, "Evan owes me ten bucks." Lance pressed a kiss to Kirian's forehead before he vaulted over the couch in search of his Evan and his earned ten dollars.

Anna chuckled and took a seat with her sister on the love seat. Kitty ran by snapping a picture of the sisters on the couch before phasing through the wall, Anna and Kirian burst out laughing, Kitty came back minutes later, she stuck her tongue out at them before going back up the stairs.

Lance was back in a matter of minutes, he held a ten dollar bill in his hands. Just then Tabitha came down the stairs, she glared at him playfully and blew a boom in his direction. Anna and Kirian ducked behind the couch, Lance narrowly avoided that one but he heard Tabitha laughing in the kitchen, no harm done.

"Bet on it again and I won't miss!" They heard Tabitha shout from the kitchen. They all burst out laughing. What a family that had.

* * *

No action yet but just wait, its on the way.

[1] I don't own Sweet Tarts or Hershey's but they are delicious.

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


	17. Bittersweet Dance

Chapter 17-Bittersweet Dance

Disclaimer: See the previous chapter and the one before that if you don't believe me.

Couples:

Scott x Rogue

Kurt x Kitty

Logan x Ororo

Kirian x Lance (**MY SHIPPING, DO NOT USE**)

Jean and Evan remain single.

* * *

Kitty knocked on the door to Kirian and Lance's shared bedroom. Lance came to the door, he was dressed in a black button up shirt with the suit's jacket over his shoulder, he wore black slacks and black shoes, "I'm leaving now, she's yours until the dance." Kitty giggled with Wanda and Anna who stood at the door with her.

Lance walked past the girls and down the stairs while they went into the bedroom. Kirian had a deep blue towel wrapped around her small form, she had her now shorter hair down, it hung around her face in a wet tangles. Kitty gasped, "Your hair! Its tangled!" Anna and Wanda sighed collectively as they went to the wardrobe.

Kitty went over to Kirian and begin to blow dry her now shorter hair. "Kitty do you zink Lance is mad zat my hair is shorter?" Kitty set the blow dryer down on the bed, "He loves you Kirian and I think he _loves_ it shorter." Kirian sighed, "Gott vhat is wrong vith me lately?" she asked softly. Kitty brushed a hand over her dress to rid it of any missed wrinkles. She was clad in a magenta pink short dress with a beautiful design going from the top to center of the dress with it she wore a pair of semi-formal gold sandals, she accessorized it with her birthday necklace from Kurt, a charm bracelet on her left wrist and long, silver earrings to finish off the outfit.

Wanda smirked and held up a black/grey ruffle skirt with a built in belt, "You are so wearing this" she commented as she and Anna kept digging into the closet for her top. Anna smirked when she came out the closet with a deep purple tube top (with a black shrug), Kirian blushed at seeing the shirt, she had forgotten she had the shirt. "This is it!" Anna exclaimed happily as she and Wanda lied the pieces of clothing out on the bed.

Meanwhile Lance waited downstairs for Kirian in the kitchen, he was leaning against the counter. Tabitha walked into the room with a black dress with red stars on the bottom, red high heeled sandals. She had on black wrist guard style gloves with white ends, and she wore a pair of black dangley earrings. She put her arm nervously in front of her, they fiddled with the fabric of her dress, "Um Lance can I ask you something?" Lance looked at Tabitha "What is it Tabitha?" She sighed softly, "I'm really nervous, could you be like Kurt is with Kirian to me" she blushed after saying that.

Lance squeezed her shoulder, "Yeah, I owe you one." She smiled thankfully at him, "Thanks Lance." He smiled and leaned back against the counter, "But I'll only punch him if _you_ want me to." Tabitha had to chuckle at that, "I hope it doesn't come to that." "I don't think it will, Alex is a decent kid." She blew out a sigh of relief, "Thanks, I'm going to get Violet." Lance nodded and watched Tabitha leave the room.

Shortly after she left the room Wanda entered first, in so much leather you could make three pairs of boots, followed by Anna with all her gothic charm and then Kitty with her famous pink, finally behind Kitty was Kirian. He smiled and walked to her, placing his hands on her hips, he gently brushed a lock of hair away from her ear, "You look gorgeous, I have never seen anyone more beautiful." Kirian's cheeks burned bright red, "Danke...Lance..."

Lance pulled an arm around Kirian just as Scott entered the kitchen, "Hey everyone's in the car already. Are we ready to go?" Everyone nodded and followed Scott out to the garage. Kurt was already in the back, Kitty sat next to him, Evan, Alex rode in the front with Anna in the middle and Scott drove. Kirian opened up the Jeep and climbed into the passenger seat, handing Lance the keys. Jean had left with the Recruits plus Tabitha five minutes ago they would already be there.

Lance and Kirian waited until Scott's car went out first before they pulled out of the cement parking garage at the Institute. The drive was to fast for both of them because before they knew it they saw the lights that signaled that the dance was in full swing. Lance shut the Jeep off and exited the Jeep, he walked around the side and opened the door for her. She smiled and took his hand as they walked into the dance.

No one really noticed them come in but then again who would when the party was just getting to the dance action. Kirian giggled as she and the other X Men danced for what seemed like hours.

Finally just as the dance was ending Principal Kelly approached her in the parking lot near Lance's Jeep , luckily she had her watch still on. "Kirian, Lance the school dance party was amazing, thank you for helping me with the theme." Kirian smiled broadly, "Anytime you need us." She waved and climbed into the Jeep, still holding onto Lance's keys as he got it, she passed him the keys and he started the Jeep up.

They drove down the road talking about Tabitha and Alex, "You said vhat?" Kirian burst out laughing, "I'm not the average brother, sorry" this had Lance laughing as well as they pulled into the parking garage.

xXx

Everyone was exhausted when the dance was over, everyone was thankful that today was Friday so they didn't have to do anything tomorrow.

Currently Lance and Kirian were in his bedroom. Kirian was curled up Lance's chest, his arms around her waist. On Kirian's pinkie finger shined her Valentine's Day present from Lance. It wasn't an engagement ring but a promise, a promise that they would be together. Kirian had planted one right on Lance's lips in thanks for her beautiful present.

Everything seemed perfectly normal at the mansion, oh how wrong they were.

* * *

Review!

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


	18. Shattered: Torn Down

Chapter 18- Shattered; Torn Down

Disclaimer: If Marvel wishes to sell the X Men to me, I will let you all know.

Couples:

Scott x Anna (Rogue)

Ororo x Logan

Kitty x Kurt

Kirian x Lance **(MY SHIPPING, DO NOT USE!)**

Jean and Evan are single for now.

A/N: Apparently there are a lot of Lance haters out there, well suck it up. I don't care if you don't like the characters. They are what they are and I'm not changing it, remember this is my story not yours.

* * *

Kirian's eyes shot open, the whole mansion was shaking and it wasn't Lance who caused it. He sat up in bed, pulling an arm protectively around her. He reached out to the bedside table grabbing Kirian's watch and the keys to his Jeep.

Outside choppers flew above the mansion, Kirian prayed silently. She caught the watch and car keys that Lance threw to her. She stuffed them in the pocket of Lance's hoodie that she was wearing. The window was smashed from the outside, sending glass flying about the room. Lance grabbed her hand and made a run for the wall, "Phase!" Kirian phased them through the wall so they were in Rogue and Scott's room. Rogue was fumbling about the room looking for Scott's glasses, Kirian ran over to Scott, "Keep your eyes closed" she commanded, "Come on, ve'll get your visor when ve get to the parking garage." Scott nodded as Rogue and Kirian took a hold of his hands, they led him through the halls.

Kitty came out of the wall with Kurt, he was carrying an unconscious Tabitha. Lance kissed Kirian's hand quickly before he took Tabitha from Kurt's arms, "Where's Alex?" Scott asked in a panic, "Right here" Alex said running up the stairs, "We gotta go, like now" he said.

Everyone ran down the stairs just as the front door burst open. "Everyone duck!" Kirian commanded, "Scott open your eyes!" Scott opened his eyes, a huge red blast burst forth, shoving all the soldiers at the door back, "Close zem!" He did so before they started running again.

Logan ran forward, slashing his claws at the soldiers that invaded the mansion, "Go now!" Kirian's eyes filled up with tears as they ran into the garage, everyone piled into Lance's Jeep and Scott's car. They sped out of the garage and headed for the gates, which had been blasted down. They heard Anna cry out as she was forced out of the car, "Anna!" Kirian raised her hands out the window, rays and shocks of lightning were destroying the vehicles that the soldiers came in. Tears flowed down her face, they got Scott, Alex and...Anna.

Lance squeezed her hand, they drove off into the night silently praying for everything to be okay.

xXx

The group of mutants teens that consisted of; Kurt, Kitty, Kirian, Evan, Lance, Tabitha, Pietro and Wanda had been driving for six hours into the dark, they had no where to go and basically no hope. Anna, Scott and his brother Alex had been kidnapped by the soldiers and the mansion was left in shambles not to mention the students that were injured or captured as well.

Currently the teens were driving without much direction, they had thought about going to Gemma's but they didn't want to put her in danger because she too was a mutant so they settled on the closest parents to them, Kitty's family. Kitty and her parents hadn't left on good terms, she hadn't spoken to them in nearly three years but the teens had no where else to go.

Wanda leaned against Pietro in the back of the Jeep she sighed, the atmosphere was tense and filled with unspoken questions. Lance turned in the driveway to a very large Victorian style house. Everyone sighed with relief as they exited the Jeep which had been pack to full capacity. Lance sighed tiredly and rubbed his eyes, Kirian took his hand which held the keys, she placed them in her pocket. She sighed and clicked on her hologram inducer, Kurt did the same.

Kitty walked up to the door and took a deep breath before ringing the bell. A petite woman that barely stood taller than Kitty answered the door, "Kathy?" Kitty sighed, "Hi mom." It was then that Kitty's mother saw all the children standing on the porch. "Oh you poor things you look tired, come in" she said ushering the children into the house.

Everyone took there seats around the living, some choosing to stand. "Kathy are you alright? You were at the Institute, what happened?" Kitty sighed, "Its Kitty mom." Kitty's mother lowered her head and nodded before Kitty went on, "Someone attacked the Institute, we just didn't know where to go." By then Kirian had put Lance to sleep, her fingers were woven into his hair. Gemma had been right, Lance had a hard time functioning without sleep.

Kitty's mother turned to Kirian where she sat with her fingers intertwined in Lance's hair, she smiled softly at Kirian, "There is a spare bedroom upstairs that you can sleep in." Kirian smiled gratefully at the woman, "Danke" the woman looked at her confused, "Zank you" Kirian said. Kitty's mother smiled, "Kitty can you-?" Kitty nodded before her mother could finish, she got up off of Kurt's lap and went with Kirian and a half asleep Lance up the stairs.

When she returned Kirian wasn't with her, she smiled politely at her mother and sat back down on Kurt's lap. "There are clothes in the other room, I was going to donate them but you are welcome to them." The others nodded and went into the room she said, they took turns using the two bathrooms on the main floor to change. Kitty and Kurt hung back, "Mom where's dad? On business again?" Kitty's mother shook her head, "Kitty your father left me." Kitty stopped and turned to shoot a glare at her mother, "Leaving? For Heather?"

Her mother shrugged, "Some blonde twenty something" her mother waved her hand dismissively. Kitty said nothing as she turned on her heel and went up the stairs with Kurt, he already changed into the borrowed clothes.

xXx

Rogue's eyes opened slowly, she blinked and immediately shut her eyes as a wave of nausea rushed over her. She turned her head to the side and very slowly opened her eyes when she heard the click of boots on the concrete floors. The sound of boots got closer as a woman in a white lab coat approached her with an older looking man.

"So this is the little girl that tamed the Wolverine" the older man that Rogue identified as William Striker. She learned about this deranged man from one of her father's mind sessions with the Professor. Oh how Rogue longed for those days.

"Why don't ya come down here, so ah can show ya how tame mah dad taught meh to beh!" Many doctors in the room were shocked by her outburst. Some looked at her with the slightest bit of admiration in their eyes, no one _ever_ talked to Stryker like that.

Stryker chuckled, "As much as I would love to see you flail around, there are many other more important things I must attend to."

With those words said Stryker left the room and walked without another word to the door at the end of the large, metal hall. The door itself was nearly three feet thick, he pressed his finger to the scanner and once he was cleared he entered another small room, with another door awaiting him. He stood eye level with the scanner and again after being cleared he entered the last door.

He swiped his card and unlocked the door. He entered the room, his expressionless gaze falling on the mutant who was sitting in the wheelchair in the padded room. "It seems that the plan is in order. I expect you to be ready. It is almost time." The mutant gazed up at Stryker with an even more emotionless gaze and even though Stryker couldn't see it the mutant was dancing inside, "T-Tahme-e."

Stryker gave a curt nod, "Yes. It is time for you to make me proud." The mutant smiled inside but no one saw it. Stryker left the room, ready to throw up. Soon this would all be over and he could dispose of that horrible creature.

xXx

Kirian was falling, falling fast. She held her hands out but nothing helped, all of her other powers seemed to be blocked somehow.

Kirian sat up in bed screaming, she begin falling just like in her dream. Beside her, Lance shot up in bed. He grabbed a hold of her wrist, he pulled her from the bed, which she had phases through, and set her into his lap.

Tears rolled down her face, she clung to Lance for dear life, "Lance! It vas so...I vas falling and...and..." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "Shh now everything's fine now." She nodded and clung to him.

Just then the door opened a little, Kurt and the others stood sleepily at the door. "Du okay Prinzessin?" Kurt asked walking over to the bed. Kirian looked up at him, tears shining in her mismatch colored eyes, "I fell through ze bed and Lance couldn't see me, I vas i-invisible." Kurt frowned, he gently petted her head, he smiled at her before taking her hand, "Everyzing vill be alright, trust me. Wait until morning and ve'll figure out vhat's going on. Okay?" Kirian nodded and snuggled back into Lance's embrace.

Everyone returned to their rooms and Kirian tried to return to sleep. Which only happened after Lance pulled her close, her head resting on his chest, his arms around her tiny form.

The next morning everyone got changed. There was a report on the news that the President had been attacked by a mutant. Everyone gasped, that's why the mansion was under attack.

Kirian had her fingers linked with Lance's. Someone knocked on the door. Evan withdrew a spike and stood up to answer the door. The door opened to reveal Gemma. The woman with bright red hair pushed past Evan and walked into the living room.

"Gem?" The woman gasped and ran over to Lance, crushing him in a hug. "Can't B-Breathe." She released him, he stared at her not really sure where to begin with asking questions. "How did you find us?" Gemma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Mother's intuition." When he wasn't satisfied with that answered she sighed, "There is a tracker on the bottom of your Jeep."

He stared at her in shock, she simply shrugged. "When you were apart of the Brotherhood you could've ended up dead in a ditch! I had to no where to go get you." Lance blushed bright red, after recovering he said, "You saw the Institute." Gemma nodded, "Such a shame, it was and always will be a good home."

Everyone nodded, "When I drove by I saw trucks there, they had a symbol of some kind, an X or something." Kirian gasped, "Ze are at Alkali Lake!"

"What?" Everyone looked at her, "In ze Danger Room a while back absorbed Herr Logan's memories. Ze are kind of jumbled but he remembered a placed called Alkali Lake, William Stryker runs ze base and he is ze one zhat attacked ze mansion."

Solemn looks were passed around the living room. Gemma smirked slightly, she cracked her neck, "It has been quite a while since I got to be in a battle. Oh and I have the X Van."

All the mutant in the room stood shocked at they looked out the windows to see the X Van in perfect condition. "H-How?" Spyke asked. Gemma smirked, "I'm good at what I do. Now are we going or what?"

Everyone boarded into the X Van, they agreed to leave the Jeep here and come back for it later. Kitty hugged her mother before climbing into the van after Kurt.

* * *

Hope this chapter met everyone's hopes and expectations. Sorry about the abrupt ending, I kind of suck at those.

Reviews are always welcome.

See you next chapter!

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


	19. Warriors Gambit

Chapter 19- Warriors Gambit

Disclaimer: I don't own the X Men or the movies, sheesh.

I DO OWN KIRIAN!

Couples:

Scott x Rogue

Kurt x Kitty

Logan x Ororo

Kirian x Lance (**MY SHIPPING, DO NOT USE**)

Jean and Evan remain single for now.

A/N: As you have probably noticed this story is a lot like X2: X Men United. *******THIS WAS NOT PLANNED!* **This just happened to work well for the story.

REVIEW!

* * *

The X Van, in stealth mode of course, finally approached the last road before they would reach Alkali Lake. Gemma exited the van and looked around, "Well looks like we have to rough it to the base" she said poking her head back into the van.

All the mutant teenagers exited the van, following behind Gemma who led them thus far. Kirian looked around, she took a whiff of the air around her. She tensed at Lance's side, he glanced over his shoulder to her. She opened her eyes and fired a red blast from them. They heard a gasp from what she must have hit. They ran around the trees to find a very blasted Gambit.

Lance growled upon seeing him, "What the hell are you doing here Gambit?" Gambit chuckled at looked to Lance, who currently held a, not to friendly grip on the front of his shirt. Remy chuckled, "Word has it that you were heading to Alkali Lake." Lance growled, he did not release his hold, "What of it?"

Kirian walked around so she was standing beside Lance, she placed a hand on his arm. He dropped Remy on the ground. Remy stood and spotted Kirian. He walked towards her but stopped once he heard the growl from the trees. Kurt sat on a branch, tail swinging, his eyes glowed with a certain intensity that shown a warning.

"You related ta the Fuzzy one, doll?" Kirian rolled eyes, "I'm his baby sister." Remy smirked, "What about you and Rock Tumbler over there?" Kirian sighed softly and 'bamfed' so she standing behind Remy. She kicked the back of his knee, he dropped down to one knee, "I think that's more than enough small talk, information now" Kirian commanded.

The over mutants couldn't help but smirk. Remy smiled widely, "What's mah motivation?" Kirian allowed a smile to surface on her features. She cracked her fingers and stretched before thrusting her hands out. The ground begin quaking underneath her, Remy gasped as he was swallowed by the ground. Kirian phased through the ground, locking Remy in place.

She stood above him smiling, "Zat enough motivation for du?" Remy couldn't help but smile, "The base you are lookin' for is underground. The base is disguised as a facility that monitors the dam. But the whole base is underground, the people or whatever yer lookin' for are under there, honey."

Kirian smiled and kneeled down before Remy, "Danke, and if you are a good boy ve'll let you out vhen ve come back." Remy gasped, "Oh no, you are gonna flood the dam. You can't leave me here!" Gambit shouted hysterically.

Kirian shrugged, "Du should've zought of zat before you vere rude to mein boyfriend." Remy paled, "Please I'll do anything!" Kirian smirked a little and extended a hand to her brother.

Kurt and Kirian disappeared in a cloud of black smoke but they returned a moment later. "Where did you take him?" Wanda asked. Kirian smirked, "You'll vind out vhen ve get back." Kirian took a hold of Lance'e hand and walked through the trees.

xXx

Kirian gasped as felt herself go invisible again, Lance grabbed her wrist again. He removed the dog tags she had given to him for Christmas. He placed them around her neck, "Clink the tags if you go invisible" he smiled at her, "I'll find ya." Kirian smiled at Lance and phased with Kitty through the floor.

The soldier that guarded that particular hall gasped as two pairs of boot clad feet appeared from the ceiling. He gasped, the only things above him was the ceiling and the ground above.

He cried out as the two girls dropped to the ground in front of him. The smaller of the two rushed forward to him while the other closed her eyes. He whimpered and stumbled back when the girl punched him in the face.

He fell to the ground and blacked out, not before seeing a group of teenagers come from the floor.

What the hell was going on around here.

xXx

When the soldier opened his eyes, he swore everything that happened from then on was a dream. The girl that attacked he and his shift partner stood in the corner of the room with an older teenage boy. He had to double take when the girl would flash in and out of sight.

He blinked as the girl that came in with the other stood over him, she looked tired with circles under her eyes. "Welcome back to the waking world" the taller of the two girls he had seen before said. He gulped, he had three kids at home, he didn't need this. "What do ya crazy kids want?"

The girl turned to the others, which consisted of an African looking boy, a boy with silver hair, the girl next to him with short black hair, next to her was a girl with blonde hair, his eyes landed on the creature that stood with the others. The creature had blue hair and fangs, he was hunched over, he looked like a demon.

The soldier started mumbling the words of a prayer his mother taught him. Kurt sighed, "Ve just vant some information, ve von't hurt you unless it is necessary." The soldier gulped, "What do y-you need t-to know?"

* * *

Sorry about the shortness of the chapter but I needed a filler for the action next chapter.

Reviews are always welcome.

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


	20. Friend or Foe

Chapter 20- Friend or Foe

Disclaimer: I own the story and my OC's.

Couples:

Scott x Rogue

Kurt x Kitty

Logan x Ororo

Kirian x Lance (**MY SHIPPING, DO NOT USE**)

Jean and Evan remain single pringles.

* * *

If looks could kill then the guards at the base would already be walking into the light. Anna growled as she was shoved in an all white cell. She looked around, a bed covered a portion of the wall to her right. She walked numbly over and took a seat on the bed. The guards that were once in the room with her said nothing for the longest time until she started to feel drowsy.

"Hey you! Mutant, freak! Get up!" Anna growled and rolled over, looking at the two guards outside her cell. Both guards chuckled as they continued to hurl insults at the mutant teenager. Anna shot up to her feet and stomped over to the door to her cell. She pounded her fists on the door, "Just you wait! Mah brotha and little sister will come and they'll make ya pay!"

The guards on the opposite side of the door chuckled at her, "What are they gonna do? Scare us ta death?" The guards cracked up laughing, Anna growled. -_Just wait-_ she thought with a slight grin.

xXx

Bullets and gunfire rained on the ground of X Men teenagers. Gemma and Kirian managed to build a psychic shield but they needed a better plan. Tabitha snapped her fingers as she popped a small hole in the shield, to which Gemma immediately scolded her for doing so, she let four booms go. The guards screamed and stumbled back when the booms mixed with the gunfire.

Tabitha smirked as the shield was lowered. She rushed at the guards and finished off the rest with Kurt. They returned back to the group with solemn expressions, "Lets move."

The group followed Gemma down the hallway where two guards stood guarding the door which had a keypad on the outside.

xXx

Kirian gasped as her body flew through the air, she stopped herself in midair. She winced and pressed a hand to her wounded chest, she could have sworn that a rib had been broken in the struggle. She felt a pair of arms grabbing at her, she slapped them away and crawled away from them. She used to her tail to grab a hold of a pipe that ran along the ceiling. She felt herself phase out of sight which actually proved to be useful this time.

The guards that had been chasing her looked around frantically trying to spot the faerie like girl that had broken threw the doors with the blue demon. The tallest of the two guards gasped when a foot collided with his face. Kirian flipped nimbly out of the way and went over to the door, she kicked the other guard in the back of head, he slumped to the ground, whether he was dead or alive Kirian didn't care.

She went over to the door, she winced as she walked over. She clicked the door open, letting the others in. Lance walked over to her, she was checked over for injures, which she easily hid, she followed them down a short, metal hallway before they came to turn which no doubt led to a series of thick, cell doors.

Kurt smirked, he jumped into the air wrapping his tail around a ceiling pipe. He crawled along the pipes while Kirian followed him. She winced with each step, she was very thankful that she was invisible at the moment. The soft clink of Lance's dogtags were the only sounds in the hall. Kirian and Kurt moved at the same time, each rushing at a guard.

The guards gasped when they saw Kurt, "W-W-What are you?!" A guard shouted, he didn't stick around for the answer, Kirian dropped him to the ground in three seconds flat.

By this time Rogue had gotten suspicious to what was happening outside her cell. She gasped when a blue light sizzled around the wall directly across from her bed. She shielded her eyes as a bright light flooded her cell. She looked up when she heard her name. She was pulled into a tight hug. She smiled warmly as tears of joy dripped down her face, "Kirian! Kurt! Its you!" she hugged her siblings back and walked out of the cell with them.

"How did ya find meh?" she asked, wiping her eyes. Kurt grinned at the Rogue, "Ve have our ways." She chuckled and turned her head to Kirian who winced, "Kiri are ya alraught?" Kirian gave a soft smile, "Ja, I'm alvright." Anna smiled slightly even though she was worried and tired, she followed Kurt and Kirian into a room coated with at least ten flat screen monitors. Kitty was sitting in a chair in front of a keyboard with Gemma, who was Lance's mother figure, they were typing away at the keyboards while Evan, Wanda and Pietro monitored any changes.

She walked over and stood beside Kitty, by this time Kirian had moved to stand by Lance off to the side, he was watching the screens carefully. Kurt walked over to Kitty who gave him a grim smile. She typed something on the keyboard, she pulled up one of three files. Gemma did the same, pulling up the last two files. "The file Kitty has on her screen monitors the energy that is produced from the dam, as you can see the levels are much higher now than earlier today."

Wanda frowned, "So what does that mean?" Gemma sighed softly, "It means that someone or something has influenced the pressure levels of the dam." Wanda gulped, "What kind of person could influence levels like that?" Gemma shrugged, "I only know of two people that could possibly accomplish that kind of energy manipulation."

Kirian frowned she closed her eyes for a moment, "You alright Keer?" Kirian looked up at Lance, she had long since gotten rid of her image inducer, which broke when she had first fought the guards at the first set of doors, "I veel somezing..." she murmured.

Gemma sighed softly, "The only two people I could think of that could accomplish energy manipulation are The Professor and Jason E. Stryker..."

xXx

Everyone stared at Gemma with great shock, "Jason Stryker?" Wanda asked with shock and confusion dripping from her words. Gemma nodded gravely, "When I was attending the Institute, a boy named Jason attended as well. That boy could manipulate energies in ways no one could understand. He blamed others for his powers but he was incredibly gifted. His power was that of illusions. Back then I could only use my camouflage abilities by accident." She frowned, "It was later that I figured out the secret to Jason's illusions, they were controlled to commands. His father always hated him, that was what made Jason hate himself and the gifts he had, his father did the unthinkable...He made a mutant hate a mutant..."

For the longest time everything was silent, "Could he do this?" Kirian asked. Gemma nodded, "I wouldn't put it past him." Kirian frowned, "If he keeps the energy levels that high then he could easily cause ze dam to burst." Gemma nodded, just then the screen blipped, "The energy dropped, oh no. Go to the west sector, its Scott, look here."

Anna gasped and looked up at the monitor, her heart clenched. "Scott!" she shouted, "Shut your eyes!" Everyone was utterly shocked when Scott obeyed her command even though he was so far away. Anna grabbed Kurt's blue hand and dragged him out of the room, "Vind everyvone else, ve'll be back!"

Gemma nodded and allowed Kirian to take the seat next to her, they both quickly yet carefully scanned over the various documents on the computer. Kirian perked up when she saw something interesting. She could feel her power calling her. She took a breath to calm herself, she typed something in on the computer. She gave a triumphant smile the correct information popped up on the screen, "Look here" she said.

Everyone turned to Kirian's monitor, "They have Cerebro..." she murmured, "The Professor." Kirian smiled slightly and nodded, "Get Kurt, ve have a family to free."

* * *

Finally it is done. I utterly hated writing this chapter. Anyways, review please.

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


	21. Written in Stone

Chapter 21- Written in Stone

Disclaimer: If Marvel wishes to sell the X Men to me, I will let you all know.

Couples:

Scott x Anna (Rogue)

Ororo x Logan

Kitty x Kurt

Kirian x Lance **(MY SHIPPING, DO NOT USE!)**

Jean and Evan are single for now.

A/N: Shout outs for the first 3 people that favorite this story. Enjoy!

* * *

Kurt and Anna snuck around a corner inside of the underground base of Alkali Lake. She clutched Kurt's hand as they passed a set of guards standing in front of the guards that guarded the cell block that encased Scott.

Some how Scott had heard her desperate plea for him to close his eyes when they had opened unexpectedly so Anna had faith. She had to keep faith because faith kept her strong, she had to keep believing that they would all make it out and everything would be alright again.

She easily sliced the knife, that she has previously taken off a fallen guard, across the guards' throat. He gurgled and choked before he fell without another sound to the floor. Kurt put the his knife away as well, he walked without a sound to the door, he easily swiped the card off the fallen guard so he could open the door.

The metal doors slid open, Scott looked up from his spot on the bed, however he kept his eyes closed. Anna rushed over to him and enveloped him a tight, loving hug. Scott tensed at first but relaxed, only one person would ever hug him like that, Anna.

He looked to her, with his eyes still closed, "How did you find me?" Anna smiled, even though Scott couldn't see it, "When the mansion was attacked Gemma and the rest of us left behind came here to find you, Kirian led us."

Anna, Kurt and Scott went back through the halls, walking quickly and quietly back to the control room.

Kirian looked up and raised a shaky hand, she limped over to door with Lance supporting her, she used her powers to open the door. She breathed heavily and leaned into Lance, moving away from the door.

Kurt entered the room with Anna and a blinded Scott, Kirian met her brother's eyes. She instantly regretted it for he rushed over to her, Lance's arms were around her, since she had been wounded they had been the only things to steady her. "Kirian vhy didn't you tell us zat you vere hurt?" Kirian gave a weak smile, "I'd only slow you down."

Kurt frowned. He looked Kirian in the eye, anger crept into his voice, "Ve have alot to vorry about,but that doesn't mean you are not important." Kirian sighed and looked at her older brother, a desperate look in her eyes "Kurt, I just vanted to get everyone out before ve had to vorry about me." Kurt growled and approached her, Lance wrapped an arm protectively, Kurt was a little hurt by the gesture because Kirian scooted closer to Lance as if she was afraid of Kurt.

Kurt grabbed Kirian's wrist, she whimpered, every single bone in her body ached. "You never stop to think about yourself, you vorry about everyvone else vhen its not your job to vorry." Kirian stood her ground, I can't change zat about me Kurt, du know zat!" Kurt scoffed, "Do you see vhat being nice gets you" Kurt turned his focus to Lance, "You caused me to get stabbed!"

Kirian looked shocked, the whole room fell silent. Kitty and Evan ran to Kurt, they tried to calm him but it was to no avail. "IT WAS HIM!" Kirian growled and moved her hand so it was clasped with Lance's, she could see the hurt displayed in his eyes. Kirian felt the tears coming down her cheeks in hot, wet tracks.

Kirian growled and stepped forward, Kurt was still shooting off insults about Lance. Kirian strided over to Kurt, even if it did pain her greatly, she stood on her tip toes and slapped Kurt hard across the face.

Kitty gasped, Kurt's mouth fell open, Gemma, Anna and the others stared gobsmacked at Kirian. Kurt faced his little sister with tears threatening to fall down his face, "I am done" by then her voice was shaking, "I love him Kurt, vhy vould you hurt me-us? Du-Du are just like our _birth_ mutter!" Kurt's eyes flashed murder, he lunged forward and yanked on Kirian's short hair, she grabbed his hand, she winced as a shock went down her arm and out her hand, Kurt felt as if he had been shocked with a million volts of electricity.

"AND I DON'T NEED YOUR FICKEN TELEPORTING EITHER!" Kirian strided back over to Lance, she grabbed a hold of Lance's hand and disappeared.

xXx

Ororo sat with her knees drawn up to her chest, she had stopped crying only a few minutes ago. Oh how she wished for the blissfully warm summer days back at the Institute with Evan and the children and Logan...God how she missed Logan.

She didn't bother to move or speak. All it would result is a round of insults and curses and that would only cause her more pain. She lifted her head off her knees, wiping the dried tears off of her cheeks.

Her heart shattered when she saw a man approach her, her eyes flashed anger. She knew of this man, he was a deranged man called Colonel William Stryker. "Stryker...what do you want?" He chuckled and got down close to her, she shivered and moved away from him, he merely chuckled.

"To think that this is the bride of our failed Weapon X project..."

Ororo growled at Stryker, "He is not worthless" she said with clenched teeth.

Stryker laughed in her face, "Oh how wrong you are" he said turning to walk away from the angry weather witch.

Ororo's eyes flashed white, the room began to spin with snow flurries, Stryker gasped and hustled out of the room to avoid Ororo's wrath.

Stryker brushed the snow off the front of his coat and moved down the hall, he had a visit to pay to the Wolverine.

xXx

Kurt stood stunned in the middle of the surveillance monitoring room. Gemma was shaking with supressed rage, she stood up and slammed Kurt against the metal wall to the left of the door. Kurt hit the wall with an 'oof' she glared and raised a hand, pulling a switch blade, she flicked it open and waved the blade in front of Kurt's face.

Kitty screamed and tried to lung at Gemma, Evan struggled to hold her back. The others in the room were stilled, Anna tried to calm Scott who was still blinded. Wanda clung to Pietro like a scared, young child.

Gemma pressed the knife to the side of Kurt's neck, not hard enough cause severe damage but enough to draw a little trickle of blood. Kurt gasped when he felt Gemma pull his hair, he gasped when a little bug like device came with her hand. Gemma smirked a little in triumph, forgetting her triumph she met Kurt's eyes, "I don't know if the bug made you act that way but its safe to say that you are now bug free." Gemma led Kurt slump to the floor, Kitty rushed over to him, as did everyone else.

Gemma took a seat back at her computer, she began sorting through files and documents when something caught her eye, it was a folder labeled Cerebro. She gaped, "You might want to see this..." she pulled up the file and with it came a file containing power levels and dangers of mutant powers and the cell that contained Jason Stryker.

Everyone including Kurt gathered around the computer screen. Gemma pointed to the screen, "The Professor and the others should me here! Lets move people!" Everyone filed out of the room, Gemma had Kurt's shoulder in a death grip, "Look blue boy, I am helping you because I owe the Professors of the Institute my life, I am here for them and once they are all safely on their way home I will join my son. Is that clear?"

Kurt gulped, his heart filled with guilt, "Loud and clear."

xXx

Logan turned his head to the side. He grimaced and shut his eyes. The overhead lights above him swam in his mind as he tried to calm to urge to lean over the table, if he wasn't bound to it, and empty what little was left in his stomach.

He heard footsteps approaching the table, he growled and thrashed weakly against his bonds, a voice above him laughed mockingly. Logan turned his head and opened his eyes.

His eyes flashed murder, he screamed and thrashed harder than ever on the bonds that held him. Stryker laughed in his face, "Oh Wolverine, how hopeless you are." Logan growled and continued to glare murderously at Stryker, "You won't get away with this" Logan growled. Stryker threw his head back and laughed.

Stryker gasped when he felt a boot connect with his shoulder, he cried out and slumped to the ground. Logan looked around frantically for the person that had saved him. He almost cried out in pure joy when he saw Kirian crouched on a ceiling beam, Lance kneeled beside her. So many questions spun through Logan's head, where was Ororo and Anna? Why weren't Kirian and Lance with the others, was anyone dead?

Kirian raised a finger to her lips as if she could hear all of Logan's questions. He closed his eyes for a moment and noticed that Kirian was gone. And before he knew what was happening he was freed from his bounds.

He smirked and slid his claws out with a 'shink'. Stryker was no where to be found but at the moment Logan didn't care. He wasn't entirely surprised to Kirian and Lance waiting for him outside the door. Kirian gave him a tight smile, to which he returned. He also nodded his head to Lance in a small greeting. "Thanks for gettin' me outta that one Kirian." She smiled, "Anytime Herr Logan."

He grinned but his mood changed he sighed, "Where are Kurt and the others?" Kirian had a pained look on her face was Logan mentioned Kurt's name. "Lets just say zat ve aren't talking." Logan frowned, "Don'tcha think its kind of a bad time for a family feud?"

Kirian didn't respond, this time Lance did. "He basically told Kirian that everything was her fault and he blamed me for getting him stabbed, it was my fault..." Lance trailed off. Kirian squeezed his hand, "Just please Herr Logan, I freed you so you could help ze others, ze need you." Logan frowned, "I'm all for helping the family, but what about you?" Kirian smiled, she and Lance shared a grin, "We'll do just vine, just help zem."

Logan nodded, "I gotta repay you Kirian, what can I do?" Kirian smiled and extended her hand, she kept control of Rogue's power but she let control on her own slip. Logan shook her hand and felt a small shock go up his arm, he ignored the slight pain, he figured that it was just nerves.

Kirian and Lance watched Logan walk off down the halls, Kirian sighed softly and pulled Lance by the hand. So far he was the only that could help her through times like these.

"Ich liebe-" Kirian was cut off when smoke poured from the floor, she coughed and stumbled into the fog. She tried calling out for Lance but she found she couldn't breathe.

A huge figure loomed over her, she gasped when she realized who it was...Colonel William Stryker...

* * *

A/N: Please forgive me for the super, super late update. I have writer's block for more than a few weeks and ugh... anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, just wait until the next one. Remember, I am giving shout outs to the first 3 people that favorite this story c:

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


	22. Circle the Drain

Chapter 22- Circle The Drain

Disclaimer: I own the story and my OC's, that's all.

Couples:

Scott x Rogue

Kurt x Kitty

Logan x Ororo

Kirian x Lance (**MY SHIPPING, DO NOT USE**)

Jean and Evan remain single, sorry kids.

A/N: Thanks to Abby7441 for favoriting this story, also I am still giving shoutouts for the next two people that favorite this fic!

* * *

Logan rushed down the hall with Kitty and Kurt beside him to the left, Evan and Gemma held the other side. Anna and Scott with Pietro and Wanda who had the Professor held in between them rushed down the halls to the oppisote block of cells.

Logan slid the claws out of his knuckles, he rushed at the guards and took them down without a second thought. He smirked a little, the guards served as good target practice. Gemma picked up the fallen guards' key card, she swiped the card and a door opened.

Ororo gasped, her eyes filled with tears, she leaped up and rushed to Logan who retracted his claws. Logan wrapped his arms around her and brushed the hair out of her face, she spotted Evan and Anna and pulled them in close. She looked around and frown, even though she was thrilled to have her family back, she didn't see Kirian or Lance.

"Where are-" Anna shook her head, Ororo closed her mouth, stopping mid sentence. She sighed softly as the boots of the X Men thundered down the hall, she had taken a hold of Logan's hand, she was determined not to let him go.

The team made a sharp turn, Gemma nearly fainted when she saw Lance crumpled up in a corner of the metal hallway. She rushed over to him and knelt down beside him, she checked his pulse and sighed with relief. She pulled his head onto her lap, his eyes opened, "Gemma...?..." She placed a hand on his cheek, "Its me honey, what the hell happened to you? And where's Kirian?"

Lance winced and closed his eyes, "Fog...came...took Kirian...it wasn't...Stryker..."

Logan growled and took a sniff at the air, he grimaced and pointed down the hall. Gemma gestured to Kurt, "I need you to port me to the X Van, he's not looking to well, now." Gemma growled the now, she was completely serious. Kurt took a hold of her hand and ported them outside.

Gemma and Kurt lifted Lance into the van, Gemma cursed slightly and shoved a hog tied Gambit out of the way so she could lay Lance down. She pulled up his shirt so she could see the wound, she winced upon discovering a large, slash type wound along the waist of his pants, she sighed and turned to Kurt. "I think your sister needs you" she said matter-of-factly before shooing the blue mutant out of the X Van.

xXx

Kirian gasped she was plunged through a river that shimmered gold, she sat up coughing on the gravel covered beach. She turned onto her side, she winced and rose shakily to her feet. She looked around her, nothing looked familiar, "Hello? Is anyvone zhere?"

"Hello?" A voice called back.

Kirian spun around to face the person who answered her. She gasped to see a little girl standing before her. The young girl had mismatched eyes just like she did, except the girl's eyes were blue and green.

"Who are you?" the child asked.

Kirian smiled, "My name is Kirian, I'm looking for my family. Have you seen them?"

The girl shrugged, "I am all by myself, I haven't seen anyone."

Kirian's smile didn't falter, she extended her hand, which the girl took and they begin to wander the halls of the Xavier Institute which majestically appeared before the two.

xXx

Kurt had reentered the base and caught up with the others. They had come to the last set of doors, they gasped to find an X on the front of the door. "Cerebro..." The Professor's heart shattered, "How did they get it?"

Kurt felt a pang in his heart, he shielded his eyes with his arms as a white light poured from the doors. Kirian stood in the middle of the room, her hands were on the table that would be linked to Cerebro but she didn't have a helmet on.

Kurt rushed over to the doors, they were forced open by something.

"Hello? Who's there?" A little voice asked.

Kurt was shocked to find a little girl watching him, "This is my baby sister, I want to b-bring her home."

The little girl looked at him curiously, "Why would you want her? She doesn't want to see you."

Kurt frowned and went to scoop Kirian up. He gasped when the little girl suddenly wasn't a little girl at all. "Let her go."

Kurt could only gasp as he was thrown into a wall, he cried out and slumped against the wall. Logan and the others rushed into the room, by then Kirian was on her feet. She was shaking in her boots, she turned her head and faced her captor, "Stop eet Jason!" The mutant's eyes widened, Kirian glared at him, "I believed everyone deserves a second chance...that is if they didn't hurt mein family, AND I SAW VHAT YOU DID TO LANCE!"

Kirian rushed at Jason, she easily avoided his psychic attacks, a black aura enveloped her hands. She brought her hands in front of her, she pushed Jason's wheelchair over the edge of the suspended platform. She could see the panic his eyes but she made no effort to stop his falling. She turned her head away from the sickening thump.

She rushed over to Kurt, his eyes opened slowly when he heard her approach. He smiled slightly at her, she kneeled down and pressed a hand to his forehead, she suddenly felt faint. She pulled her hand away from his forehead, her healing powers were in him now, he needed it more.

An alarm sounded overhead, Kirian sighed, she could never catch a break. Kirian and the others ran for the exit, Kirian ported them back to where she knew the X Van was.

She gasped when a huge wave came rushing at them, everyone jumped on board and Ororo started the van, she pressed buttons hurriedly, the van sprouted wings like that of a plane and the van took off.

The water surged below them, Gemma came around the back, her hands were covered in blood, she rushed to Kirian and tugged her by the hand. Kirian's heart broke seeing all the blood on Gemma's hands. Kirian's heart sunk.

Gemma led Kirian back to the make shift bed in the corner, Lance was curled up on the bed, a sheet pulled up to his chin. Kirian gulped and stepped forward, Gemma remained in place behind her. Kirian approached the bed and gasped when she saw Lance, his body was covered in a sheen of sweat, his eyes were clenched shut and he shivered in pain, his shirt was soaked in blood.

Kirian could feel the tears coming, she closed her eyes and bowed her head, "I'm sorry" she murmured, "...So sorry...I ruined everything..." Kirian pressed a hand to Lance's forehead, she gasped when she felt pain course through her body, her heart beat fluttered at an unsteady pace in her chest. Her body hit the ground before she knew what was happening, all she knew was that Lance wasn't in as much pain...and she would take his pain any day...

* * *

I am not particularly happy with this chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcome and for the first 3 people that favorite this story, they get shoutouts. Thanks for reading!

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


	23. Blood is Thicker than Water

Chapter 23- Blood is Thicker than Water

Disclaimer: I don't X Men, the show or the movies, sheesh.

Couples:

Scott x Anna (Rogue)

Ororo x Logan

Kitty x Kurt

Kirian x Lance **(MY SHIPPING, DO NOT USE!)**

Jean and Evan are single for now.

A/N: Shout outs for the first 3 people that favorite this story. Enjoy!

* * *

Kirian could frantic voices filling the air around her. Her heart beat weakly within her chest, her eyes wouldn't open no matter how hard she tried to pry them open. Her body felt weighted down, as if she had swallowed a brick of lead. She turned her head to the side, her head spun as did the world around her. She clenched her closed eyes shut tighter, she whimpered softly, just enough for the people in the room to hear.

"Lance..." she whispered.

She could feel someone move over to the bed. She felt a cool hand on her own, a three fingered hand. Kirian gripped Kurt's hand, it caused her a great pain. She groaned almost inaudibly and tried to focus on what was important.

"Kurt...where is-where is...Lance?" She could hear her brother sigh, "He's in ze next room, he's still unconscious."

Kirian felt wet tears escape her closed eyes, she felt Kurt wipe them away. "Prinzessin it vill be okay, I promise, everyzing vill be better in ze morning."

Kirian didn't respond, she only felt Kurt kiss her forehead before he left the room leaving Kirian to her thoughts. In the dark she forced her eyes open, she released a tiny groan, she sighed and tried to calm the nausea that had collected in the pit of her stomach. Finally she closed her eyes once more and fell asleep.

xXx

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The steady sound went around the whole room, alerting Kirian that her heart was in fact beating. She slowly opened her eyes, she glanced at the heart monitor. She clamped her eyes shut once more as a wave of memories and nausea swept over her. She remembered everything...she had killed Jason...she had a heart attack...her heart stopped.

She gasped and opened her eyes, "Kurt!" she shouted weakly.

She squeezed her eyes shut tight and with all the strength she muttered she created a glowing red light from her upturned palm. Kurt came rushing into the room, the glowing ball snuffed out. Kirian winced and turned her head to the side to face Kurt, "Kurt mein heart stopped..." she whispered.

Kurt's eyes said it all, "It did...you had all really worried..." Kirian sighed, "Kurt, I need to see Lance."

Kurt sighed, "I get zat you love him but you are not in the condition to move around." Kirian groaned and squeezed her eyes shut, "Vhat if I promised to stay in a wheelchair and I would stay in bed for as long as you want to after zat."

Kurt sighed and pressed his lips together in a thin line, "How about vis? Vhen he wakes up he'll be more mobile so he can come to you." Kirian smiled slightly, "Zat sounds amazing" Kirian closed her eyes and smiled slightly before slipping back into sleep.

xXx

For what seemed like days Kirian slept. Her eyes remained closed and her heart monitor beeped softly, letting everyone know that she was still among the waking the world. Lance had regained consciousness a few days ago, Kurt had come to see him in that time. Kurt had told him of Kirian's condition and Lance had been by her side since then.

Kurt had done his best to remain awake so he see Kirian he eventually caved in and fell asleep with Kitty beside him. Lance had been sitting in Kirian's room with Gemma to keep him company. In the last week the top levels of the mansion were being repaired and life was nearly back to normal, except for the fact that the X Men didn't have Kirian to fill the house with her upbeat energy.

Lance walked over to Kirian's bedside, he winced and placed his hand over hers. He was surprised to feel a tiny pressure on his hand. "Kirian?" Kirian's mismatched colored eyes fluttered open. She reached a hand up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She blinked and squealed with excitement at seeing Lance. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Lance! Is it really you?" Lance smiled and gently kissed her forehead, by this time Gemma had returned to the room with Kitty and Kurt. Gemma walked over to the bed and carefully hugged Kirian. Gemma said a happy and light hearted greeting before moving aside so Kitty and Kurt could approach the bed. Kurt smiled and pressed a kiss to Kirian's cheek. Kitty smiled and hugged her, "How do you feel Kirian?" Kirian smiled, "I feel fine, vhy?" Kitty giggled, "You've been asleep forever."

Kirian gave a half-smile and gently laced her fingers with Lance's. She chatted with the people in room, throughout the afternoon the Professor, Logan, Ororo, Anna, Scott, Evan, Jean and Hank Mccoy had come to see Kirian. In the mansion above the tension seemed to be lifted, everyone seemed happier, everyone seemed more content.

Kirian herself felt elated and ready to get out of her hospital bed. She was also thrilled to find out that the wedding was almost here. She grinned and nudged Lance who only blushed while she chuckled.

Love was the only word that Kirian could think of, she loved her family and she defiantly loved Lance. Maybe even someday she could have a wedding just like Ororo and Herr Logan were going to have. Kirian truly couldn't wait.

* * *

And this chapter is done! Forgive the late update, I have the flu. Yes, you heard me correct, the flu in the middle of September! It is an outrage *sneezes*

Review!

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


	24. Suffocate

Chapter 24- Suffocate

Disclaimer: Do you really think an Australian teenage girl owns the X Men?

Couples:

Scott x Rogue

Kurt x Kitty

Logan x Ororo

Kirian x Lance (**MY SHIPPING, DO NOT USE**)

Jean and Evan remain single, for now *smirks evilly*

A/N: Thanks to Abby7441 for favoriting this story, also I am still giving shoutouts for the next two people that favorite this fic!

* * *

Lance watched Kirian while she slept. Here she was, his savior sleeping soundly in his arms. It was days like this that Lance had to thank the Universe for sending Kirian his way. He knew for a fact that he wouldn't be breathing without Kirian. If it hadn't been for her he would have bled out back at the old Army base.

Lance didn't realize when Kirian watched him back. He blinked and felt a light blush dusting over her cheeks, she smiled and him and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. He responded immediately and pulled her closer. She giggled and relaxed into his arms.

Over the past few weeks both Lance and Kirian had been healing up quite nicely, the mansion continued to buzz with activity and everything had returned to normal...well as normal as it could be with a house full of mutant teenagers. Kirian had really missed school but she was glad that the year was nearly over. She didn't mind the chaos, she would much rather have five finals in a day than to have to face crazy mutants.

She could feel her heart beating strongly in her chest, she was thankful that she was able to be saved. She had a whole new outlook on things. Colors seemed brighter, the chirping of the birds seemed happier and the sun seemed to shine brighter. Everyone at the Institute was glowing with excitement and slight nervousness over the upcoming wedding.

The wedding party seemed more nervous than the bride and groom, they took the plans in stride and were happy to reassure the others that everything would run smoothly.

With everything that had happened the X Men could face anything so long as they had each other and as they sat down for dinner the Professor raised his glass and made a toast, "To my wonderful and brave X Men, who have risked there lives to help the others!"

"Here, Here!"

The sound of clinking glasses filled the brightly lit room, everyone was happily sipping there drinks. Smiles and joy filled the room. With the school year winding down no one could wait for the start of summer, sure they still had a lot to do but they knew they would make it.

After all they faced the Devil _AND_ Magneto _AND_ come out on top, finals seemed like nothing to them now. With the wedding fast approaching the X Men couldn't wait for the summer to come.

* * *

Short chapter, sorry bout that.

Review!

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


	25. Wishful Thinking

Chapter 25- Wishful Thinking

Disclaimer: See the previous chapter and the one before that if you don't believe me.

Couples:

Scott x Rogue

Kurt x Kitty

Logan x Ororo

Kirian x Lance (**MY SHIPPING, DO NOT USE**)

Jean and Evan remain single *laughs evilly*

A/N: Thanks to Abby7441 for favoriting this story, also I am still giving shoutouts for the next two people that favorite this fic!

* * *

_Anna Marie and Logan_

Little Anna Marie shivered in the cold, rainy weather that gripped the particular town they were in. She walked with shaky steps, her grey rain boots where covered in mud which made her feet stick when she'd walked but she stumbled along clutching onto her father's hand.

The man, who's hand she clutched, was not indeed her biological father but that didn't matter. He treated her better than her biological father did so being related didn't matter at all to young Anna Marie.

She pouted whenever Logan addressed her by her full name, she preferred to go by Anna and_ just_ Anna. Logan would listen to her wishes and call her by Anna but he reminded her that Anna Marie was her first name, she would nod and follow along with him.

She shivered as rain pelted the top of her head and her back. Logan walked beside her with only a leather jacket to shield him from the rain. The jacket had no hood, Logan was soaked to the bone but he didn't seem to notice or even care, he just walked against the rain, lost in a deep, deep thought. Anna trudged behind him and didn't say a word until her foot got stuck in the mud. She gasped and tripped, Logan stopped and looked behind him to where Anna had fallen.

The little girl had tears running down her face even though she tried to stop them. Logan sighed softly and bent down to scoop her up, he wrapped his arms protectively around her and cradled her close. He walked as fast as he could without slipping to a nearby and rickety looking motel with a broken marquee in the front, the sign on the door read 'Rooms Available, Come on In!'.

He stepped inside and asked lowly for a room for he and Anna. He was provided a room, he walked down the hall and unlocked the door. He walked in and set Anna on the sink in the small bathroom. He dried off her hair and got her changed into some dry clothes.

He walked into the small motel room, he pulled back the covers on the bed, he set Anna down and pulled the thick covers up to her chin. Anna looked up at him her expression soft and her eyes slightly red rimmed from when she had been crying earlier.

He gently kissed her forehead, for as cold as Logan had been he made quite a wonderful father to Anna. She smiled up at him yawning slightly.

"Within the next two ta three days we'll be in a little border town, we'll settle down in that town. That sound all right?" Anna nodded and smiled at him before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep. She could rest easy with her daddy standing watch over her bedside.

xXx

_Ororo and Evan_

Ororo smiled and embraced her sister who had just tucked her son into bed. He had been sick with a cold for the last week and he didn't seem to be getting any better, his immune system was weak and his parents not knowing what to do called Ororo, his aunt, hoping she could help.

Ororo chatted with her nephew's parents for a long while before she climbed the stairs and entered her nephew's bedroom as silently as she could. The young boy in the bed pretended to be asleep but Ororo could tell that the boy was awake by the way his chest rose and fell.

She chuckled and walked over to the bed, she gently tickled him which caused him to release a little laugh. She smiled brightly at him, "Well good morrow my sleeping prince" she said cheerily.

Little Evan smiled up at her, "Aunty O!" he exclaimed happily, "When did you get here?!" Ororo chuckled and brushed her hands through his blonde hair, she smiled softly, "I got here maybe an hour ago, I hear that you have been sick." Evan frowned and nodded, "Mommy and Daddy are worried that 'cause I'm not getting any better."

Ororo smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "I would put your fever at about 100.6." She saw Evan gulp, "I-Is that b-bad?" Ororo merely smiled and reached into her pocket, she pulled out a small piece of peppermint candy.

Evan looked at his Aunty O with confusion. "Aunty O how will a candy help me feel better?" Ororo smiled and kissed his forehead as he placed the sweet candy on his tongue. "For one thing it doesn't taste yucky. You see Evan, the body has to get hot so it can get rid of the sickness, so we must let it run its course." Evan nodded and hugged his Aunty O, "Thank you Aunty O, I love you."

Ororo smiled, "I love you too, Evan."

xXx

_Pietro and Wanda_

Pietro stared out the window of the large house he shared with the father that was rarely home. He could hear Wanda crying upstairs. He rushed up the stairs and threw open her door, she looked up at him with tears streaking down her face in thick wet tracks.

Pietro sighed softly and walked over to the bed, he sat beside his twin and wrapped an arm around her shaking shoulders. "Are you okay Wanda?" She shook her head furiously, "I-It w-was a d-dream and I-I saw...I saw-" Pietro stopped her, he wrapped his arm securely around her, his fingers weaved into her hair.

Wanda shook in his arms as she gradually calmed down enough to be lulled back into sleep. She was cuddled close to Pietro's chest and sleeping silently when Pietro's eyes begin to slide closed.

Almost an hour later Erik Lehnsherr walked into the bedroom that Wanda and Pietro slept in. He was surprised to find both of them curled up fast asleep in Wanda's bed. He had guessed that she was afraid and Pietro comforted her.

He sighed softly and clicked the door shut without a sound as he moved down the hall, he placed the helmet over his head and left the large house on the hill without looking back.

xXx

_Lance and Gemma_

Lance had a scowl on his face as he shifted in his sleep. Boxes were scattered all around him, some opened and some closed. He sighed and shifted uncomfortably in his sleeping bag. While he had slept in worse places but now he longed for his old nice warm bed that wasn't covered in plastic like he was now.

He growled sat up in bed, he had a deep scowl on his face. He grumbled a curse under his breath and kicked out of his sleeping bag. He was so frustrated that he didn't notice the floor shaking underneath his feet.

A light turned on, illuminating the small two bedroom town home they had just moved into. Gemma awoke with a start to find the floor shaking, she got up and went to sit next to Lance. She covered his hand with hers, the massive amount of shaking stopped as soon as it started.

"Lance?" she asked sleepily, "What's wrong honey?" Lance sighed softly and closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them to look at Gemma with a tired gaze. "Gemma I can't sleep, I want my bed and I don't want to be here and I..." his voice trailed off, his head fell into his hands.

Gemma gave an understanding smile. She squeezed Lance's hand and excused herself to walk over to a box in the corner of the small town home, she removed a huge mass of blankets. She tossed blanket after blanket on the floor only leaving the large King sized comforter. She pulled the sleeping bags over to the mass of blankets on the floor then tossed the comforter over the sleeping bags.

She patted his sleeping bag. He reluctantly walked over and climbed inside the thick sleeping bag. He sighed softly and curled up on his side, drifting to sleep while Gemma shook her head and smiled.

"Note to self, make sure that Lance gets enough sleep, consequences equal massive earthquakes."

xXx

_Scott and Alex_

Scott watched his brother snooze silently beside him on the couch. His father had been stuck overnight on business so his mother suggested a movie night to pass the time until his father would return home.

So here Scott was, curled up on the couch with his brother's head leaning on his shoulder, Alex sighed in his sleep and unconsciously snuggled closer to Scott. Scott smiled and snuggled into the soft couch.

His mother smiled in her sleep and stretched before curling up on her left side, facing her sons. Scott couldn't keep the smile off of his face. He closed his eyes and smiled before falling to sleep along side his mother and brother.

When his father returned home late that night he found his wife and two young sons fast asleep on the couch surrounded by empty popcorn bowls with the lights off and the TV still on. He chuckled and set his things on the table before he lay down on the couch beside his wife on the couch, a content smile on his lips.

xXx

_Jean_

Jean giggled softly as her mother kissed her nose and closed the story book that she had just finished reading to her daughter. Little Jean 'Jeany Beany' Grey giggled and smiled as her mother tucked the covers around her small form.

Her mother gave a tired smile and clicked the bedroom light off before exiting her daughter's room. She left the book on the nightstand.

When Jean was sure that her mother had safely made it to her own room Jean reached under her pillow and pulled out her flashlight. She reached out and took the book that her mother had been reading to her into her small hands.

She opened the book to its first page. She smiled at the image of the mother cradling the baby child in her arms. Jean giggled as the baby laughed as the mother sang it a silly song.

Page after page Jean laughed quietly and smiled until she came to the end of the book. When she finished, she set the book back on the nightstand exactly where her mother had set it. She tucked the flashlight safely under her pillow and fell asleep to the silly song that the mother sang to her baby child.

Jean couldn't wait for her mommy to read to her the very next night.

xXx

_Kurt and Kirian_

Kurt lay fast asleep on his back in front of the main alter which was covered in statues. Behind him, rows of pews sat like ghostly soldiers standing their ground. Fast asleep beside him was his baby sister, Kirian.

She was quiet during sleep as was he. Now was Kurt's time to thank the Lord for all the blessings that he had been given. And even though what he had wasn't much he wouldn't trade it for the world.

He smiled at his little sister and curled up facing her, she smiled in her sleep. She hugged onto Kurt and didn't move for the rest of the night, Kurt didn't move either.

Right now he was at peace. He didn't have to worry about starving or being cold, now all he was thinking about was his baby sister Kirian, she meant the world to him. He would always protect her.

Always.

* * *

Stay tuned for more updates. Thanks so much for reviewing and reading this story!

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


End file.
